


Out of Breath

by Agika



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agika/pseuds/Agika
Summary: Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson are forced into home quarantine after the key witness of their current murder case fainted on Phryne's sofa. Will they handle the tension between each other and solve the case from home at the same time?Special quarantine episode!
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 93





	1. The first

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story which chronologically follows the episode of 'The Blood of Juana the Mad'.  
> I don't have any medical qualification, my only source was the internet so excuse me for the mistake I made in medical details.  
> Enjoy!  
> I'd love to hear your opinion about it so feel free to comment!

‘I came as soon as I could’ Mac said while she rushed in Phryne’s parlor. There was a young lady in her early twenties laying on Phryne’s sofa unconsciously. Phryne sat on a chair next to her with a wet sponge in her hand. As soon as she saw Mac she popped up and let Mac to examine the girl.  
‘Tell me everything in details.’ She ordered while she started to unpack her medical bag.  
‘As you already know we are investigating about a murder case.’ She gestured towards Jack whose presence had not yet appeared to Mac. She glanced at the Inspector who was standing next to the fireplace. He looked terribly worried as far as Mac could tell. “Is it possible that he is personally involved?” it passed Mac.  
‘This girl could be a key witness in our case.’ Phryne continued. ‘So we decided to interrogate her first here under more pleasant conditions.’ She pointed around her stylishly furnished parlor. ‘When she arrived she already felt weak and looked like she was having a fever so I ordered her to lay down the sofa. Then she started coughing like she couldn’t breathe and finally she collapsed. I checked her pulse, it is awfully weak, Mac.’  
While she was speaking, Mac has already started to examine the girl. When she finished she looked at Phryne with a serious face.  
‘Is it poison, Mac?’ Phryne asked her friend. She looked weirdly worried somehow.  
‘I can’t tell you for sure.’ Mac sighed. ‘Did she vomit too?’ Phryne shook her head.  
‘I need to transport her to the hospital immediately.’ Mac said in an official tone and started to pack her bag.  
‘Let me help you with that.’ Jack said and lifted up the girl lightly.  
‘Thank you, Inspector but that won’t be necessary. I’ll just make a quick phone call.’ Mac said and left the room.  
Jack put back the girl and stood blankly until Mac came back.  
‘They will be here in a minute.’ Mac sighed and looked at Phryne and Jack who were looking at her questioningly.  
‘What’s this all about, Mac?’ Phryne asked. ‘Why can’t we go to the hospital with you?’  
‘Where are your employees?’ Mac avoided the answer.  
‘Well, it’s Saturday.’ She answered thoughtfully. ‘Dot is visiting her mother, Mr Butler is on the market, Cec and Bert are having a day off too. Why are you asking?’  
‘They should probably stay away for a while.’ Mac said cheerlessly. ‘While you two are staying here and don’t contact personally with anyone.’ She glanced at them and added quickly. ‘Perhaps it would be for the best if you two keep two steps distance too.’  
‘Mac, you’re scaring us.’ Phryne raised her voice a little. ‘What do you suspect?’  
Mac didn’t answered instantly and Phryne started to afraid from the worst. Suddenly long forgotten memories came up to her mind. People who were suffocating and hopelessly gasping for air until their skin turned all blue and died from the deadliest disease in history. In France they only called it la grippe, here in Australia knew it like the Spanish flu.  
Mac looked at her like she was reading her mind and nodded distressingly.  
‘I heard something in her lungs.’ Mac said. ‘We have to be careful, Phryne.’  
‘But it’s insane, Mac.’ Phryne raised her voice again. ‘No one died in Spanish flu in like eight years or so.’  
‘This is not entirely true, Phryne.’ Mac answered seriously. ‘The virus might be not as deadly as it used to be but it’s still here and I’ve heard about some disquieting cases from Europe.’ Phryne was about to say something but Mac cut in. ‘Please just do what I told you, Phryne.’ Phryne looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. She realized she never saw her crying.  
‘I will.’ She answered quietly.  
Suddenly they heard a car horning outside and Mac opened the door for hospital workers in scrubs and masks. They picked up the girl and left quickly as possible. Mac was about to leave when Phryne stopped her.  
‘What about you, Mac? Shouldn’t you be stay here?’ She asked.  
‘I’ll be fine. Remember, I’ve already caught the disease and if we can believe in studies, I’m already immune to it.’ She said and she added with a little smiled in the corner of her mouth. ‘I guess it is just the two of you.’ When she saw their slightly scared face she added quickly. ‘Don’t worry, I guess it would be safe for you to go outside after two or three days. Even sooner if we figure out about the girl’s sickness. I’ll be in touch… only figuratively of course.’ She said then she grabbed her hat and left.  
After she closed the door, she heard Mr Butler arriving home. She looked out the window. He was talking with Mac who was already wearing a mask. Probably her colleagues gave her one. She gestured towards the house and Mr Butler looked at the window where Phryne was standing. His face was quite shocked. Then he said goodbye to Mac and started to walk to the door but he didn’t came in. He pointed at the basket with full of the goods he bought in the market then he put it down in front of the door. Phryne waved and gaping ‘Thank you’ he waved back and left.  
She brought the basket inside and turned towards Jack whose face was full of concern.  
‘I hope you can cook, Inpsector. Otherwise we will starve to death probably.’ She didn’t wait for Jack’s answer just came back to the parlor and helped herself with a glass of whiskey. Then she sat back on her armchair with a deep sigh.  
‘You know, there is another option, Miss Fisher.’ Jack said while he was pouring a drink for himself too. It was only noon but he decided that the situation requires a stiff drink. Phryne looked at him curiously. ‘We can actually solve the murder case and we might figure out what’s wrong with…’  
‘Miss Gibson’ Phryne helped him out with the sick girl’s name. ‘But how can we do that Jack if we can’t even go outside?’  
‘Well.’ He said while he took the seat next to Phryne. ‘I believe we have two fully capable candidates to do the fieldwork for us.’  
‘Of course!’ Phryne’s eyes widened.  
‘I’ll call Collins right away.’ Jack said and finished his drink before he left the room.  
Phryne’s brain has already started to work. This investigation is also a good possibility to forget about a deadly disease they might have got. Also she knew Jack was right. There was still a good chance that poor Miss Gibson was poisoned and once they catch the poisoner, they can identify the poison itself. Phryne was only hoping that it won’t be too late for the young girl.  
‘Collins will leave the casefiles in front of the door.’ Jack said as he came back. ‘He will also contact with Miss Williams so they can work together.’  
‘That’s wonderful, Jack.’ Phryne sighed without enthusiasm in her voice. Jack frowned. There was only a few exception when the Honorable Miss Fisher was under the weather. She must be very upset even if she wants to hide it. He sat next to her and hold her hand gently.  
‘We will figure it out, Phryne.’ He said in his soft, calming voice. ‘I promise.’ Phryne looked at him thankfully. For a minute or two they were just looking in each other eyes. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. Phryne was about to say something suggestive when she remembered what is the situation between the two of them.  
It happened in the same room only a few weeks ago when Jack decided to give up on her and finish the special friendship what they had. It broke Phryne’s heart. Even though things are much better right now that they successfully solved a case together, something changed between them. Jack opened his heart and she knew that he didn’t want her only for one night.  
‘Remember what Mac said, Inspector.’ She released Jack’s hand. ‘We should probably keep distance.’  
Jack’s face reflected confusion. Usually Phryne wasn’t this distanced, she was like personal space didn’t matter to her. He was about to say something when they heard the doorbell. Phryne rushed to the door. It was Hugh and Dot who was standing there nervously. They waved with forced smile and Hugh showed that he brought the files Jack asked for then they left hand in hand. Phryne watched them until they disappeared in the corner of the street then opened the door.  
She was moved by Dot left her some supper and a letter next to the casefiles. She opened the letter. It was short but very sweet. She assured her that she would do anything she wanted to and bring food every day.  
‘Dot, you are a miracle.’ She murmured and smiled. She was sure that the poor girl must be terrified and yet she was still taking care of her. She looked in the basket. It contained Dot’s famous gratin. She remembered with a smile when she fed Jack with it in exchange for information in the beginning of their friendship.  
‘I guess the issue of the food was solved.’ She said and brought the basket to the kitchen. Jack followed her and set the table for themselves without saying a word. Phryne knew she would feel more tensed but she felt rather calm and cozy doing ordinary things with Jack. As they sat down and started to eat they started to talk about the case too.  
‘If Miss Gibson was poisoned she must have seen something really important.’ Phryne said thoughtfully and she put a big bite in her mouth. Jack swallowed the food that was in his mouth before he answered.  
‘Let’s see that report again.’ He said and looked through the files that were laying on the table. He picked up a piece of paper and started to read it. ‘Victim’s name Mr Henry King, stabbed in the chest with a dagger.’  
‘How dramatic’ Phryne cut in and pulled closer to him so she could see the report too.  
‘There was no fingerprints on the murder weapon, except Mr King’s. Apparently it was his property.’  
‘How obvious and simple.’ Phryne added with a sigh. Jack glanced at her. He suddenly realized that she was sitting way more close to him like he felt comfortable lately. Suddenly his throat became dry and he had to cough a little before he continued reading.  
‘Right…khm…Miss Gibson was his neighbor and she saw something while she was taking out the garbage. She saw two silhouettes scuffling in Mr King’s floor window.’ He read through the piece of paper in his hand again. ‘And we only know that from her housemate because she ran back to the house and told her what she has witnessed. They called the police. A Constable went out to the scene and… here is his report.’ He picked up another paper. ‘He wrote that Mr King opened the door and he was very much alive.’  
‘This part of the story is quite bizarre, if you ask me.’ Phryne sighed.  
She has already heard this story from Miss Gibson’s housemate who was Cec’s cousin and hired her to investigate because that night Miss Gibson disappeared and the next day his housekeeper found Mr King’s body. It took them two days to find Miss Gibson but when she finally agreed to talk to them it was too late.  
‘Why did the Constable know for sure that it was Mr King who opened the door?’ Phryne asked.  
‘He said he recognized him from the papers.’ Jack said and Phryne only nodded. Mr King appeared much in the newspapers lately. He was one of the engineers in Melbourne who was working on the reconstruction of the dams after the Tasmanian flood.  
‘Do you think his current work has something to do with his death?’ She asked. Jack sat back on the chair. He already finished his lunch and now he felt quite full. Normally he doesn’t eat that much for lunch, generally he doesn’t eat anything.  
‘Could be if there is something fishy about the new dam project and he was on a way of certain people.’ He said thoughtfully. ‘But I think in this case they would do it like it was a suicide.’  
‘You’re probably right about that.’ Phryne sighed. This case will be difficult to solve without going outside.  
Suddenly Jack popped up, took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Phryne watched him with her mouth open. She was not used to seeing him so casually dressed. Before she could say anything, he was already at the sink and started to do the dishes. Phryne watched amusingly how he moistened the sponge and squeezed out the excess water from it. She could only imagine how it would be if she would be washed by that sponge and not the dishes.  
‘Someone is quite domestic.’ She said jokingly. Although she didn’t see his face she could tell that he let out a little smile. Probably the first one since he arrived.  
‘My mother always said that if you feel chaos in your head, you should tidy up around yourself first.’ He answered and continued his work.  
‘She sounds like a wise woman.’ Phryne said kindly. He didn’t talk about his family much, in fact she didn’t know much about him either. Every piece of information of this mysterious man made him more desirable. She didn’t know but Jack thought the same about her.  
‘She was.’ He answered sternly. He started to wipe the dishes with a deep sigh and turned around. ‘Or she just wanted to make me tidy up my room.’ He smiled a little. He didn’t even know why he started to talk about his mother. He warned himself that he shouldn’t feel too cozy. There is a murder case they need to solve and a young girl is probably dying while they are speaking.  
Phryne tried to overcome the urge to fall into his bare arms. She played with the thought for a while that she invites him on the kitchen table now that it is cleaned up. But she had to remind herself that they had important business to do.  
Suddenly Jack broke the awkward silence.  
‘I’ll call Collins to talk with Miss Gibson’s housemate again. Perhaps she can tell more about the poisoning too.’ He said and wiped his hands. When Jack left she let out a deep sigh and started to make coffee. She thought that tea probably wouldn’t be efficient enough now for them. It’s been a while since she had to do her own coffee and apparently Mr Butler bought a new coffee maker since then.  
‘I can make a damn coffee, I’m an independent woman after all.’ She murmured and started to study the interesting machine. A few minutes later she put the coffee maker on the stove with satisfaction and made herself comfortable in the parlor. Jack joined her shortly.  
‘They are on their way.’ He said and sat next to her on the sofa. Phryne was studying the police reports she brought from the kitchen.  
‘It said that the victim was living alone in that large house. Was he a bachelor?’ She asked.  
‘His wife passed away a few weeks ago actually.’ Jack frowned and started to look through the papers. ‘But we don’t know how. I assumed it was natural. I’ll ask Collins later to check it out.’ He wrote it down on a piece of paper to remember it later.  
‘There was nothing particular on the crime scene.’ Phryne continued the reading of the report. ‘No fingerprints, no footmarks, not even a dirty dish…’ She said and looked at Jack playfully. ‘Looks like he professed the same philosophy like you, Inspector.’  
Jack smiled at her. He loved that playful glitter in her eyes very much. This almost felt like an ordinary day with Miss Fisher.  
Suddenly Phryne popped up and rushed out to the kitchen. Jack followed her. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by an incredible sight. The Honorable Miss Fisher swam from head to toe in coffee while she was trying to minimize the mess caused by spilling off the coffee maker.  
‘I guess I shouldn’t have put so much water in it.’ She said as she picked up a handkerchief and started to clean up the floor.  
Jack felt the situation so ridiculously bizarre that he couldn’t help himself but started to laugh. Phryne raised her head and to Jack’s amazement she started to unbutton her blouse soaked by coffee so she showed the top of her lingerie. Jack blushed and his throat became dry again.  
‘Don’t just stand there, Jack.’ Phryne said and she threw her blouse in his hands. ‘Can you give me a hand, please?’ She said it in a tone that Jack couldn’t suddenly decide exactly what he has to help her with. Getting rid of her remained clothes or cleaning up the kitchen? He chose the latter and picked up a rug.  
It took almost an hour to clean up the coffee in the kitchen. Jack was trying hard not to focus on the half-naked woman next to her who was climbing on all fours on the floor. It wasn’t an easy task.  
‘I guess we finished.’ Finally Phryne said and threw away the dirty cloth she was cleaning with. “Thank God” Jack thought to himself. He wasn’t sure how much longer can he tolerate himself.  
‘What are you doing, Miss Fisher?’ Jack asked when Phryne picked up the coffee maker.  
‘What does it look like, Jack?’ Phryne asked naturally and turned towards him which made Jack blush again. ‘I’m making a coffee.’  
‘I don’t think so.’ He said with a strict face and he took it from her. ‘I’ll make some tea while you go upstairs and put some decent clothes on.’ He was trying to be as definite as he could but he felt that he was still blushing as he glanced at Phryne’s bare shoulders.  
‘I thought you liked my outfit, Inspector.’ She said in a teasing voice and she even spread her arms so he could have a good look at her incomplete clothing. Jack’s face twitched a little. He knew that this provocative behavior came quite naturally from Phryne, it was her little game after all. The only problem was that for him this game became too serious and he didn’t know how to be a partner anymore.  
‘Well, if you insist…’ Phryne probably noticed his inner struggle and decided to move on.  
As she left the kitchen, Jack started to prepare the tea. This ordinary activity calmed his nerves a little. He had a hard time controlling his recently discovered feelings for Phryne. After their last case it was obvious that he couldn’t just exclude her from his life. Their partnership was way too precious to throw it out of the window easily like an old rug. At least that was what he told to himself.  
He sat back in the parlor with his tea when Phryne appeared in the door. She was wearing that black, transparent blouse she had when he kissed her for the first and only time. He was wondering if her choice was on purpose to tease him.  
‘Thank you for the tea.’ She said cheerfully as she poured some tea for herself. ‘Looks like you are better in the kitchen than me, Inspector.’ She winked at him then her eyes widened in recognition. Jack knew this face very well now. Something important just came up to her mind.  
‘Do you think that a man with an important job, like Mr King’s would clean his home himself?’ She asked.  
‘He had a housekeeper.’ Jack shrugged his shoulder.  
‘Who found his body the next morning.’ She looked at Jack meaningly and he already knew what she was referring to. The housekeeper probably didn’t clean up the house after she discovered Mr King’s body.  
‘The murderer cleaned up the house.’ Jack said thoughtfully.  
‘Probably those parts of the house where he or she had interest to clean.’ Phryne continued her train of thoughts. ‘And I know someone who has good eyes for these things.’


	2. The Second

Dot smoothed down her dress and straightened her hair a little before she knocked on the door. She felt quite nervous that she was actually substituting Miss Fisher in the investigation. It was a quite different job to do than just simply assisting her and she didn’t want to let her down. Especially not now when the risk was so high.  
‘Yes?’ A young woman opened the door. She was Annie Foster, Cec’s Cousin. She recognized Dot immediately. ‘Ah, it is you Miss Williams.’ She said and smiled at Dot.  
‘Please call me, Dot.’ Dot said. ‘And this is Constable Collins. We are here to ask you some questions about your housemate, Maggie Gibson.’  
‘I see…’ She looked confused. ‘I have already told everything I knew to Miss Fisher and her Inspector friend.’  
‘I’m afraid that there have been new developments that we need to talk about.’ Hugh took over. Annie looked at Hugh’s uniform thoughtfully then opened the door wider.  
‘Please, come on in.’ She said and led them in to the messy living room. ‘Excuse me for the mess.’ She added apologetically. ‘I didn’t expected visitors at this hour.’ She looked like she has just woken up although it was already noon. Dot noted this information to herself. ‘Can I get you something?’ She asked like she didn’t expect an answer to that. Dot shook her head but Hugh cut in.  
‘Tea would be lovely, thank you.’ He said.  
‘Do I have to remind you that we are quite in a hurry?’ Dot hissed when Annie left the room.  
‘Sorry but I didn’t even get lunch, remember?’ Dot rolled her eyes. She gave to Miss Fisher and the Inspector the food she prepared for Hugh. It was Dot’s day off and they were about to go on picnic today. Of course the latest developments changed everything.  
‘How can you even think of your stomach when Miss Fisher and the Inspector are in such a great danger?’ She said. Hugh looked at her. There were tears in her eyes, she was deeply worried. He touched her hand.  
‘Don’t worry, Dottie.’ He said softly. ‘Miss Fisher is a tough lady and the Inspector is there for her too. He can take care of her.’ He added kindly but somehow Dot seemed more upset.  
‘What are you saying, Hugh? There is a good chance that they will both be sick.’ She looked at him in disbelief.  
‘I don’t think so, Dottie.’ Hugh shrugged. ‘The Inspector has already caught the Spanish flu anyway.’  
‘What?!’ Dot raised her head. ‘How do you know that, Hugh?’ She asked in a high pitched voice.  
‘Er…’ Hugh felt embarrassed like all the time when Dot questioned him like that. ‘He told me about the war and the time when could finally come back home. And I’m pretty sure he said that he couldn’t go home straight but he needed to stay in a hospital because he had high fever.’  
‘My Uncle had to stay in a hospital too because he caught the flu.’ Dot said thoughtfully. Hugh nodded. ‘Why is he still staying at Miss Fisher’s?’ She asked. Hugh shrugged his shoulders and before he could say anything else, Annie returned with a teapot in her hand. She poured some tea to Hugh.  
‘Tea?’ She asked Dot but she shook her head. She decided to not deal with the Inspector’s odd behavior right now. She was sure that he had a good reason to stay at Wardlow. Also they have more important task to worry about right now.  
‘Miss Foster…’ Dot started but Annie stopped her.  
‘Please call me, Annie.’ She said and picked up her tea.  
‘Annie…’ Dot continued. ‘I’m afraid we have bad news about your friend, Miss Gibson.’  
‘I can hardly consider her a friend, really.’ Annie cut in again. It seemed like she liked to hear her own voice. ‘We barely even spoke and she only moved here two weeks ago.’  
‘Of course.’ Dot nodded. She knew all that already.  
‘We are here because we found Miss Gibson.’ Hugh cut in. He felt that an official tone might help the conversation to move on. ‘Unfortunately she wasn’t in the state to question.’  
‘Did she die?’ Annie asked with rounded eyes. She seemed sincerely terrified.  
‘No, but she was in a bad state. She is in the hospital right now.’ Hugh answered.  
‘I see…’ Annie only said and she looked like she was thinking about something it became to her mind. ‘And what can I do for you?’  
‘Was she sick before she disappeared?’  
‘No she seemed completely fine.’ She answered. ‘Although I didn’t see her much. She found a new job, she said.’  
‘What kind of job?’ Hugh asked and gestured to Dot to take notes.  
‘Uhm…I’m not sure.’ Annie frowned. ‘Something medical or chemical… I’m afraid I didn’t really pay much attention.’  
‘Did she mention anything else about this new job? Perhaps she had to deal with dangerous materials?’ Hugh tried but Annie only shrugged her shoulders.  
‘Sorry.’ She said. ‘She wasn’t really a chatterbox type if you know what I mean.’  
‘What about the day when Mr King, your neighbor was murdered? Can you tell us something about that? Did you see something perhaps?’  
‘I only woke up in the afternoon.’ She sighed. ‘I’m an actress and I work at night.’ She said and she straightened herself a little. ‘When I woke up Miss Gibson wasn’t home, she was probably left early morning because the papers were still outside the door. I picked it up and…Oh I remember.’ She tapped her forehead. ‘I greeted Mr King’s son, he visited his father.’  
‘When was that?’ Hugh asked as Dot was taking furious notes.  
‘I don’t know, around 4 perhaps?’ She shrugged.  
‘Did you see him coming out too?’  
‘I don’t have the habit of spying on my neighbors, Constable.’ She said sternly. ‘Besides 1 or 2 hours later Miss Gibson came home and she started to quarrel over the mess.’  
‘Was it usual that she was arguing with you about that?’ Dot cut in. She found quite odd that the two women rarely spoke to each other and since she started to pick up a fight about something petty.  
‘Not really, she hasn’t mentioned it before.’ She poured some more tea for herself. She didn’t bother to ask Dot or Hugh if they want more. ‘I guess that’s why I can remember that. She was yelling for a while then picked up the garbage and went out. When she came back her attitude has totally changed. She was frightened and pale. She told me that she saw a murder. Of course, when I came out the curtains were already closed and I didn’t see a thing.’ Dot felt that she felt sorry for that somehow.  
‘Why was she so sure that she saw a murder? I thought she was only seeing two figures fighting.’ Dot asked while she checked Hugh’s notes about Annie’s earlier statement.  
‘Of course she saw a murder, silly!’ Annie waved. ‘The housekeeper found poor Mr King’s body the next day.’  
‘I guess Miss Williams was implying that Miss Gibson couldn’t have been sure about the murder just then.’ Hugh tried to save the situation. He knew that Dot didn’t handle well when someone treated her contemptuously.  
‘You’re probably right, Constable.’ She giggled then shrugged her bare shoulders. Although it was a particularly chilly day she was wearing a sleeveless chiffon dress. ‘I guess I haven’t really thought about that.’  
‘What did she say to you exactly?’ Hugh sighed. This woman was about to get on his nerve and the tea started to cause ache in his stomach.  
‘She said that she saw the people struggling in Mr King’s bedroom window.’ She said thoughtfully like it was really hard for her to remember.  
‘She didn’t say anything about murder?’  
‘Er… no.’ She shook her head. ‘Although she insisted to call the police. So I guess it was pretty hard core what she saw.’ She giggled again. It was something in her laugh that made Hugh sick. Or maybe it was just the horrible tea she has made.  
‘What happened then?’ Hugh sighed, his stomach growled.  
‘Half an hour later a policeman came and he ordered us to stay inside. We were looking out of the window to see what was happening on the other side.’  
‘Did you see when Mr King opened the door?’  
‘Yes…I mean…’ She paused and frowned like she was trying to remember. ‘We didn’t see Mr King exactly because the Constable was a pretty big man. But when he came back he said it was him and of course we believed him.’ She took a quick pause before she continued. ‘I was so relieved. I had a play that night and when I am too upset I can’t concentrate.’ She added with a dramatic gesture.  
‘Er…right.’ Hugh tried to stay at the subject. ‘And how did Miss Gibson receive the news?’  
‘I guess she felt embarrassed. She didn’t say anything just rushed in her room and locked the door.’  
‘Did you go after her?’  
‘No.’ She looked like she didn’t understand the question. ‘As I said I had a performance that night. I had more important things to worry about than Miss Gibson’s spiritual life.’ She said and Dot and Hugh glanced at each other. As much as they liked Cec, they didn’t really liked his Cousin.  
‘You didn’t even meet her before she disappeared?’  
‘I already told you, Constable…’ She sighed dramatically.  
‘You had an important role, yes, I remember, Miss Foster.’ Hugh said slightly sardonically. He felt sick of this woman and her shitty tea. Annie looked at him with prickly eyes.  
‘Is that all, Constable?’ She stood up and looked at them scornfully. She didn’t even wait for the answer. ‘I am the protagonist of a new play and I need to practice for tonight. I would invite you but I’m not sure you could appreciate it.’

‘She would be a damn good Lady Macbeth.’ Hugh whispered to Dot when they were already outside. When she didn’t answer, Hugh looked at her. She looked really upset.  
‘What’s wrong, Dottie?’ He asked kindly. ‘Did you want to go to the theater?’  
‘This is so typical of you, Hugh Collins.’ She burst out. ‘Miss Fisher and the Inspector are in danger and you can only think of your stomach and a stupid play.’  
‘Dottie, calm down.’ Hugh tried to not take the offense upon himself. ‘We learned at least one thing from Miss Foster. Miss Gibson wasn’t sick three days ago when she saw her.’  
‘And…?’ Dot sniffled.  
‘It means that her state became bad in a very short time.’ Hugh continued. ‘That’s why poison seems more possible.’ He said and wiped away a tear on Dot’s face.  
‘You’re right.’ Dot sighed and stopped crying. ‘I’m sorry Hugh, I’m just…’  
‘I know.’ He kissed her forehead. ‘Why don’t we call them and tell them about it?’  
Dot sniffed a little and nodded. She knew she had to stay strong for Miss Fisher.

***************************************************

‘It was Dot.’ Phryne returned to the parlor after she finished her conversation with Dot. Jack listened with narrowed eyes to her account. ‘I sent to her to Mr King’s residence to find new leads.’ Phryne said after she finished.  
‘Good idea.’ Jack nodded and started to look through his files again. ‘Let’s see what we know about Mr King’s son. There is a good chance that he was the last person who has seen the victim alive. Assuming that he was still there when the Constable arrived.’ He picked up a piece of paper. ‘Mr Henry King, the younger, 23 years old, engineer, working in his father’s company. I guess that’s why his presence in his father’s house and office wasn’t so conspicuous.’  
‘Did he inherit his father’s fortune?’ Phryne asked and Jack nodded. ‘We already have a motive.’ She said.  
‘I’ve already told Collins to interrogate him again.’ Jack said.  
‘Good.’ Phryne nodded thoughtfully. ‘Do you have a file about Miss Gibson too? It seems that she is a quite secretive person.’ She asked and Jack gave her a folder.  
‘Margaret Gibson’ She started to read. ‘Born in Launceston, Tasmania, 1895. Profession: teacher?’  
‘Miss Foster said she was doing something medical or chemical…’ Jack said thoughtfully. ‘Maybe she was teaching it?’  
‘It is a strange coincidence that she was born in Launceston, too…’ Phryne added.  
‘Where the flood destroyed…’ Jack finished her sentence and looked at each other meaningly.  
‘Everything is pointing at Mr King’s current work. I hope Dot and Hugh will find something in his office.’  
Jack nodded silently. They read through every papers over and over again but they couldn’t find anything that could help in this state. Jack missed fieldwork. The investigation is far more fluent if he can be there in person. He glanced at Phryne and he knew that she thought the same. She looked like a bird in a cage who is not allowed to fly.  
‘What if we take a break?’ Jack asked when Phryne sit back and started to study the files for the hundredth time. ‘I’m afraid that without further information we stuck at this point of the investigation. Maybe we should switch of our brain a little.’  
‘You’re probably right, Jack.’ Phryne stood up with a deep sigh and walked to her decanter. ‘Whiskey?’ She asked and Jack nodded. ‘Tell me, Inspector.’ She smiled kindly at Jack when she sat back to her armchair with a glass of whiskey in her hand. ‘How do you usually switch off your brain?’ There was a little playful tone in her voice which made Jack tingling inside.  
‘I’m afraid I don’t have many opportunities for that, Miss Fisher.’ He answered and sipped his drink.  
‘And yet you still find some time for a nightcap with me. I feel honored, Inspector.’ She winked. Jack blushed a little because it was true. He spent many evenings here in Wardlow before he decided to cut off Phryne for a while. It was the second time that they were together alone since that happened. Jack was sure that Phryne was implying on that with her usual chatty style.  
‘I’m glad you do, Miss Fisher.’ He only answered and sipped his drink again. He felt nervous about this conversation. He didn’t want to think about how he truly felt for this woman. Not now when she was dangerously close to him.  
‘You know, Jack.’ Phryne continued after she finished her drink. ‘I have to confess that if I could choose a man who I want to be locked up with…’ She took a short break and looked deeply in Jack’s eyes. ‘That would be you.’ Her voice stayed playful but Jack knew what she was implying on. It took his breath away. He didn’t expect that, not even in his wildest dreams that Phryne Fisher would ever consider monogamy. They stared at each other for a while, like they were measuring the weight of this sentence.  
‘Miss Fisher…’ Jack finally started to speak, his throat was dry and his voice was husky. He was interrupted by the aggressive ring of the telephone. Phryne raised her head like she was in a dream and stood up without a word. Jack buried his face in his hand. This felt like a sign of the Universe that they shouldn’t do what they were about to.  
It took a few minutes before Phryne came back to the room. Her face was white pale.  
‘What happened?’ Jack asked and popped up.  
‘It was Mac.’ Phryne said. Her voice was devastated. ‘Miss Gibson died half an hour ago.’


	3. Third

Jack waited patiently until Phryne helped herself with another drink which she drank with only one big sip. She shivered a little before she started to speak.  
‘Mac said it was probably caused by pulmonary edema. It reached a state where there was nothing they could do for her.’ She sighed and Jack gave her another drink. She accepted it gratefully.   
‘Does she know what could have caused it?’ Jack asked and Phryne only shook her head.  
‘Not yet, I’m afraid. She has to perform autopsy and run more test to make sure.’ Phryne felt terrible for the poor woman. ‘What if we could have saved her, Jack? But we didn’t because we were so busy with ourselves and we were afraid of that invisible enemy, Mac created for us.’  
‘Don’t even think about that, Phryne.’ Jack sat next to her. ‘I know you trust in Mac’s capability and she said we had to stay inside.’ He touched her hand gently. ‘She was aware of all the risks and she made the most responsible decision she could make in the situation.’ Phryne looked at him gratefully. This man could always cheer her up, even under most impossible circumstances.  
‘Thank you, Jack.’ She said and she touched his hand too. They were so close to each other that Jack could smell her sweet perfume. ‘I’m afraid you have to stay here tonight.’ She said teasingly which made Jack terribly nervous again. He wanted to say something equally seductive but his brain became blurry all of the sudden.  
‘I’ll ask Collins to bring me some clothes then.’ Finally he said and cleared his throat. He saw the disappointment on Phryne’s face for a moment. Before Mac’s phone call he was ready to give himself entirely for this woman but the realization of their current situation discouraged him.  
‘I hope they will check in soon.’ Phryne let go of Jack’s hand and sipped her drink. ‘Mac said the coroner’s report of Mr King’s autopsy is in the station already.’  
‘Anything particular?’ Jack asked and stood up. He wanted to move away a little so he could concentrate on the case again.  
‘Well, the cause of death was obviously the dagger in his chest. Mac said that the murderer stabbed him in the heart precisely.’  
‘Perhaps the perpetrator was trained for that.’ Jack frowned.  
‘Exactly.’ Phryne sat back on her chair. ‘Also she found sedatives in his blood.’  
‘Was he taking pills? That would have made the murderer’s job easier.’ Jack added.  
‘Probably.’ Phryne shrugged her shoulders. ‘But he wasn’t killed in the night. He was killed somewhere between 3 and 6 pm.’  
‘That fits in with Miss Gibson’s statement.’ Jack picked up a piece of paper from the files. ‘She called the police at 5.11 and the Constable arrived at 5.26. If Mr King was alive at 5.30…’  
‘He was killed between 5.30 and 6.00 pm. approximately.’ Phryne finished Jack’s sentence thoughtfully.  
‘Miss Foster saw the victim’s son entering the house around 4 o’clock.’ Jack said and Phryne gave him rounded eyes.  
‘Do you think what I think, Jack?’ She asked excitedly and Jack nodded.   
‘Where does Mr Butler keep the newspapers?’ Jack only asked.

Hugh greeted the young policeman who was strashing in front of the door with a handshake then they entered Mr King’s residence. Phryne ordered Dot to make extra attention at the rooms which are spotless. Dot examined the rooms through the eyes of an expert. It seemed that no cleaning was made for a while here. She ran her finger critically along the furniture in every room. Hugh was following her nervously.  
‘Where shall we start?’ He asked after they walked through all the rooms of the house.   
‘Normally the housekeeper comes every second day to clean the house.’ Dot explained. ‘But she wasn’t able to work here for five days or so.’ Hugh nodded. They already talked about that. ‘There are three places which are cleaner than the others. Mr King’s bedroom where he was found, the kitchen and the main entrance.’ She counted the rooms on her fingers.  
‘So we are assuming that the murderer came inside through the main entrance.’ Hugh took out his notes and started to write. ‘Mr King knew him probably because they have been in the kitchen too…’  
‘It was teatime, so it makes sense, I guess.’ Dot helped out Hugh.  
‘Yes, it does.’ Hugh looked at Dot thankfully. He was always amazed by her acumen. ‘Alright, I go and check out the bedroom, Dottie. There was a dead body there after all.’ He straightened his back but Dot didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture.  
‘I’ve seen dead bodies before, Hugh Collins.’ She said offended although she was terribly scared of having to go inside that room. ‘But since you don’t really know your way about kitchens, I’ll check that one.’ Before Hugh can even answer to that, she left majestically. He sighed deeply. Sometimes when he wanted to do something nice for Dot, he just made her angry instead. He felt he would never understand women.   
Dot looked around the kitchen thoughtfully. She was sure that the murderer has been there but she didn’t know what clues she could possibly find here. It was perfectly cleaned. She couldn’t have do it better either. After a few minutes of pointless searching she decided to look around the entrance. As she made her way through the kitchen door, she spotted something really interesting.   
Opposite the front door, next to the main stairs there was a door ajar. She knew that those doors are usually used by servants that’s why she found particularly odd that it was open. She approached it slowly and peered inside. She saw nothing but a stairs which led downstairs. She took a deep breath and stepped down carefully. When she reached the bottom she opened her mouth in surprise.   
She found herself in a large and bright room which looked like a child’s playroom. There was a huge table in the middle on which were built hills, valleys, rivers, trees, roads, houses and other interesting things. It looked like a scaled-down copy of reality. Dot began feverishly searching for Phryne’s tiny camera in her bag. When she started to take photos she realized that this must be related to Mr King’s current work in Tasmania. Taking a closer look she recognized a valley of a river. Looked like the creator, supposedly Mr King, thought of every detail. Every tiny rocks and every bush was there. There was only one thing which looked out of place, a tiny wooden ball wedged in one of the bays. Dot picked it up to examine it when she heard footsteps behind herself. She quickly put the little ball and the camera in her handbag.  
She turned around and she found a handsome young man in front of her. She felt herself blush. She didn’t know if it was because she has caught red handed in a study room of a dead man or because the young man smiled at her adorably.  
‘Can I help you, Miss?’ He asked kindly.   
‘Miss Williams.’ Dot’s voice was shaking a little. ‘I, er… ‘ She thought for a while about her position of the investigation. ‘I am working for Phryne Fisher, private detective. She was hired to solve the murder of Mr King.’  
‘Of course I know, Miss Fisher.’ He answered charmingly with a mischievous half smile on his face. ‘She interrogated me with that Inspector who is working on my father’s case.’  
‘You must be the son then.’ Dot said with recognition. He gave her another adorable smiled and held out his hand toward her.  
‘Mr Henry King, the younger, at your service, Miss Williams.’ Dot shook his hand. His handshake was manly and strong. ‘I saw you were admiring my father’s work.’ He continued and pointed at the table in front of them. ‘It’s remarkable, isn’t?’  
‘Yes, very.’ Dot said shyly.   
‘The whole Island was suffered from the storm but the greatest damage was caused here, on the northern and eastern coasts. This is Launceston.’ He pointed at an area where many houses were planted. ‘The flood arrived here in the middle of the night. It surprised people in their bed.’ He sighed deeply. ’22 people died and 40 were injured.’  
‘That’s horrible.’ Dot said and touched the crucifier in her neck.  
‘It is.’ Mr King nodded. ‘My father and I working with the engineers who are planning the construction of the levees. So this would never happen again.’ Dot looked at the young man next to her. He looked like he respected his father deeply. Suddenly he shook his head and continued his speech in a more cheerful tone. ‘This is a small sample model which helps us to represent the effects of the flood. Would you like to see how it works?’ Dot nodded adoringly. She was captivated by the enthusiasm of Mr King.  
‘Let me find the tap.’ He said and turned around. He opened a cupboard next to the table. It contained tanks with green signs on it. He closed the door quickly like he didn’t want Dot to see that. He moved forward to the next cupboard when Hugh appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
‘There you are, Dottie. I was looking for you everywhere.’ He said then looked at Mr King with surprise. ‘Mr King’ He greeted him hesitatingly.  
‘Constable.’ Mr King nodded.  
‘What are you doing here, Sir?’ Hugh asked a little rudely. At least Dot felt that way.  
‘It happens to be my workplace, Constable.’ Mr King answered sternly. ‘Also if I’m not mistaken, this house will be mine, once you will be able to solve my father’s murder.’ He added with a slightly mocking emphasis. Dot noticed that Hugh’s nostrils trembled, he was pissed.  
‘That’s why we’re here, Mr King.’ Hugh said sternly and took out his notes from his pocket. ‘A witness saw you here on the day when your father died.’ Dot looked at Mr King and tried to study his reactions. He seemed slightly amused.  
‘It’s possible.’ He answered.  
‘Can you tell me more about this?’ Hugh rolled his eyes a little. This guy was getting on his nerve and he didn’t understand why Dot had a pleasant conversation with him when he entered the basement.  
‘Let’s see.’ Mr King frowned his perfect eyebrows. ‘I guess I arrived here at 4ish. We have another office in town which I supervise. I am usually there during the day and after I finish there I come here to check on my father’s work.’  
‘Please tell me what happened on that day.’ Hugh said. ‘Did you talk with your father?’  
‘Yes.’ He nodded. ‘Although I didn’t stay here long, only probably half an hour.’ He shrugged. ‘He was still alive when I left if that’s what you wanted to ask.’  
‘Did you meet anyone on your way back home? What did you do after you left?’ Hugh continued the questioning and tried not to react on Mr King’s sarcastic comment.  
‘No, I don’t think I met anyone.’ He frowned. ‘I went straight to my car when I finished here then I went home.’  
‘Is there anyone who can certify this?’ Hugh asked and suddenly Mr King’s beautiful face became red.  
‘No, I’m living alone, Constable.’ He glanced at Dot for a moment, like he was looking for an ally. Or maybe he just wanted to see her reaction on he is being single. ‘Am I a suspect now?’  
‘I assume you were here in the afternoon on the day before your father died too?’ Hugh didn’t react on the question. Dot glanced at him. She didn’t know where he wanted to lead up to.  
‘Yes, like I usually do.’ He said.  
‘Do you remember what did you talk about?’  
‘Faintly.’ He shrugged. ‘I assumed it was about work mostly. My father didn’t really care about my private life.’  
‘That’s very interesting, Sir because the housekeeper, Mrs Hayes heard you two arguing about something.’ Hugh looked at Mr King and waited for his reaction eagerly. Dot did the same.  
‘And?’ He seemed he didn’t understand. ‘Like I’ve told to Miss Williams earlier we are working on a very important project and we couldn’t afford any mistakes. I admit that sometimes we have heated debates because of different opinions…’  
‘Mrs Hayes heard you arguing very loudly. She could even hear some words.’ Hugh paused until he glanced at his notes again. ‘I kill you – You said and stormed out angrily out of the house.’ He looked at Hugh astonished. ‘Did you kill your father, Mr King?’  
‘No! I didn’t’ He exclaimed. ‘Mrs Hayes heard it out of context.’ He glanced at the table in front of him for a minute, like he was trying to get the answer from that.  
‘How do you explain that then?’ Hugh asked but he didn’t get any answer. ‘Mr King I arrest you for the murder of your father, Mr Henry King.’ Hugh said and cuffed him.

‘I found them’ Phryne triumphantly waved the newspaper in front of Jack. ‘Let’s see.’ She said and sat next to Jack. ‘The first article is about the flood and the reconstruction. Ah… there it is.’ She pointed at a photograph and read the subtitle above it. ‘Mr King is one of the engineers who is currently working on the leeves’ construction. And what a surprise, here is Mr King hugging his partner, his son, Mr King.’ She glanced at Jack meaningly then picked up the other newspaper.  
‘So we are assuming that the Constable really met Mr King on that day.’ Jack said.  
‘But that Mr King wasn’t the victim himself but his soon who has the same name and is on the same photograph in the newspaper.’ Phryne finished his thoughts.  
‘So it was an honest mistake from the Constable.’ Jack said thoughtfully. ‘But he could have realized his mistake after we found the body.’  
‘But he didn’t because of this.’ Phryne showed him the other article. It was about Mr King’s death. It was quite short and contained only one photograph.  
‘It looks like the younger Mr King.’ Jack leaned closer to examine it. The picture was very blurry but there was obviously a young man on it.  
‘Except that this is really the older Mr King.’ Phryne said. ‘The similarity is truly fascinating but you can tell that this is an older photograph from the quality of the picture.’  
‘So the Constable could have been truly convinced that he met the victim at 5.30.’ Jack said and Phryne nodded. ‘But he only met his son who was still in his father’s house for some reason.’  
‘And he opened the door instead of his father.’ Phryne continued. ‘Perhaps because his father wasn’t able to open the door anymore. He was already dead by then.’


	4. The Fourth

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson lived in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood near to the police station. Many middle class families moved here recently because of good public safety and homes with good price range. Dot noted that the Inspector probably bought his house with his former wife and he didn’t moved out after the divorce. She hoped that sometime in the future she can move to a neighborhood like this with Hugh.   
She glanced at her beau who was driving the car. He looked awfully tired and nervous. In the last couple of hours he interrogated Mr King at the police station. He repeated the same story over and over again and he didn’t confess murder. Hugh started to doubt. What if they didn’t catch the actual perpetrator and the murderer is still free? And the top of that Miss Gibson’s mysterious death stayed unsolved.  
Although Dot kindly offered that she will pick up some clothes for the Inspector while Hugh is staying at the station and continue working, he insisted to accompany her. He felt that it would be inappropriate if his lady would rummage through his boss’ underwear. To be honest he wasn’t thrilled about the idea either that he had to do it.  
Finally they arrived at the Inspector’s address. It was a two story building with a terrace, balcony and a rear garden place. As they stepped on the terrace Dot caught a momentary whiff of wistaria which was grew all over the lacework of the girders. She let out a smile. The Inspector surely liked pretty things. She stepped to the door and waited Hugh to open it. But instead of that he palpated nervously all of his pockets and his eyes widened. Dot had a terrible feeling.  
‘Hugh Collins, you didn’t forget the key, did you?’ She questioned him. He didn’t even need to answer, she already knew. She pushed him out of the way with an indignant sigh, took out Phryne’s lock pick from her bag and kneeled down in front of the lock. She sighed deeply as she put the key inside the lock when they heard a high pitched voice from behind them.  
‘Excuse me, what are you doing there?’  
They turned around and saw a pretty woman in her thirties in front of them. She stared at them suspiciously and frowned her perfectly shaped eyebrows. ‘A police officer is living there, you know that?’ She added threateningly.  
‘Er… Good evening, Ma’am.’ Hugh waved nervously like they actually committed a crime. ‘I am Constable Collins and this is Miss Williams. You don’t need to worry. We are working with Inspector Robinson.’  
‘Ah…’ She only said and she didn’t look quite convinced. ‘And why did you want to break in his house?’   
‘We didn’t.’ Dot took over with a kind smile. This woman looked too protective for a regular neighbor. ‘He asked for some things from his house because he has to spend the night out.’  
‘Out?’ She asked with interest. ‘I hope he doesn’t work on something dangerous again.’ She sighed with sincere concern. Dot looked at Hugh. They thought the same. This woman has an odd interest in the Inspector.  
‘We can’t tell you, I’m afraid, Miss…’  
‘Mrs Bertha Schott.’ She said and when Dot glanced at her beautifully manicured hands she added. ‘My husband was killed in the war.’ She explained the lack of wedding ring on her finger.  
‘Unfortunately we left the Inspector’s spare keys in the station, Mrs Schott. You don’t happen to have one perhaps?’ Dot asked kindly. Something told her that her relationship with the Inspector is closer than between regular neighbors.  
‘As a matter of fact, I have, Miss Williams.’ She answered and Dot smiled triumphantly. ‘He gave me one since I’m cleaning his house and stuff.’ She went back to her house and a couple of minutes later she returned with the keys in her hand. ‘Can I help you with something else?’ She asked when she opened the door and let them in.  
Dot looked around the small but cozy home. There were only a few rooms on the ground floor. On the left side there was a kitchen with a diner. It was spotless. “He probably doesn’t spend too much time there” Dot thought to herself. She looked to the right side where it was supposed to be a living room but it looked more like a study room. There was a writing desk with huge piles of papers on it, and a shabby but comfortable chair. The walls were covered with bookshelves reaching to the ceiling and Dot spotted a huge armchair with a reading lamp in one of the corner. This room seemed to be used more often. Dot could easily imagine the Inspector here working on a case or just reading a book in his free time.  
Mrs Schott led them upstairs to the bedrooms where she showed the flawlessly ironed suits of the Inspector. She probably noticed Dot’s amazement because she explained that she also does the laundry and the ironing for him. Or as she said “for dear Mr Robinson”. Dot chose two dark gray suits and a red and a blue ties with it. She opened the sock drawer and blushly took out some fresh underwear too.   
Meanwhile Mrs Schott disappeared in the bathroom to collect some hygienic things and Hugh decided to stay downstairs and drink a cup of tea in the kitchen. He clearly felt embarrassed which Dot could easily understand. She looked around the room before she left. The light of the setting sun beautifully illuminated it through the pretty lace curtains. It was quite big for a bachelor and nicely furnished. Dot noticed a woman’s touch on it, probably the former wife’s work. There was a large bed in the middle and in front of it a dressing sofa with a carelessly discarded shirt on it. The only thing that didn’t quite fit in the room was a large bookshelf where usually the dressing table is placed. There were some books on one of the nightstands as well. Dot picked up one. It was a Shakespeare selection, bookmarked at “Antony and Cleopatra”. She put the book back carefully but something fell out of it. It was a police photograph, Dot stared at it stunned. She remembered quite well when it was taken of Miss Fisher. It was before Hugh asked her out for the first time and Miss Fisher was arrested by the Inspector. She had no idea why he kept it right next to his bed, hidden in a book.  
‘It’s quite pretty, isn’t it?’ Suddenly Dot heard Mrs Schott’s voice from behind her. ‘Such a shame that poor Mr Robinson can’t share it with anyone special.’ She sighed and looked dreamily at the bed behind Dot. Dot was only hoping that she was talking about the room not the bed though. That would have been quite inappropriate.   
When she finally climbed in the car with Hugh, Mrs Schott escorted them. ‘Tell Mr Robinson to take care of himself and Mrs Schott will look after his house!’ Dot nodded kindly but she was truly relieved that they can finally leave this woman behind with her perfect look and perfect housewife attitude. 

Dot decided to go directly to Wardlow. ‘Miss Fisher and the Inspector must be starving by now.’ She said. Hugh brought her there without saying a word. He hasn’t eaten anything all day and he was a bit upset that Dot could only think about their boss’ food supply.   
Miss Fisher was already waiting for them and waved to Dot ardently from the window. Dot waved back and put down the basket with the food, police files and Jack’s clothes in front of the door when she heard Miss Fisher’s voice through the door.  
‘Wait Dot.’ She said. ‘Thank you for taking care of us.’ Tears appeared in Dot’s eyes as she turned around and stepped closer to the door.  
‘It’s the least I can do, Miss.’ She said and tried to stifle crying. ‘How are you and the Inspector doing?’  
‘We are doing fine.’ Phryne said and sat down on the floor. ‘We didn’t notice any symptoms on ourselves and it’s been almost 10 hours since Miss Gibson has been here.’ Of course that didn’t mean anything she was just trying to stay positive for Dot whose voice felt very nervous even through the door. ‘How was at the Inspector’s?’ She tried to change the subject.  
‘It was alright, Miss.’ Dot answered. ‘I think we were able to collect everything he needed. His neighbor was very helpful.’  
‘His neighbor?’ Phryne’s voice became high pitched like every time she found something really interesting.  
‘Yes, a widower, a certain Mrs Schott was very eager to help us. Hugh left his keys at the station and we were lucky that she let us in.’   
‘His neighbor has a key for his house?’ Phryne’s voice became even higher.  
‘Yes, if I got it right, she helps him with housekeeping. She even press his suits.’ Dot added like it would be a very intimate thing which only special people can do.  
‘Interesting…’ Phryne said. She had way too many questions now but she decided that she would ask Jack about it rather. ‘How was the house?’  
‘It was very nice and cozy, Miss.’ Dot answered diplomatically. She decided to not mention the photograph of Miss Fisher she accidently found. She didn’t want to poke her nose into the Inspector’s business and also she didn’t want Miss Fisher to think she was snooping.  
‘Was it that bad?’ Phryne smiled. She assumed that Jack didn’t spend much time decorating his home.  
‘Not at all, Miss.’ Dot tried to adjust. ‘I just haven’t seen so many books in such little place yet.’ Phryne could barely stand it without laughing out loudly. She knew that Jack was quite like a bookworm and she could easily imagine that he accumulated as many books as in a manor.  
‘I guess the Inspector lives the life of a true bachelor then.’ Phryne snorted sardonically but Dot didn’t react. ‘Are you all right, Dot?’  
‘I’m doing okay.’ Dot answered after a little pause. ‘It’s just about the murder case, Miss.’  
‘Go on.’ Phryne felt that something serious is bothering her companion.  
‘Before Hugh arrested Mr King, I actually had a really nice chat with him.’   
Phryne nodded. She remembered the young Mr King, he was a charming gentleman. A few years earlier she would have even stroke him but right now she was more interested in more mature men. She didn’t blame Dot that she found him delightful.   
‘He was so dedicated to his work and sincerely fond of his father.’ Dot continued. ‘I can’t believe he murdered his own father for money.’  
‘Money does odd things to people, Dot.’ Phryne sighed. ‘Also Jack found out with a couple of phone calls that he had a serious card debt. Sometimes the most obvious hypothesis is the right one.’ To be honest Phryne herself had some doubts with the case too. She didn’t know why but something wasn’t clapped. Dot must have felt the same because she stayed quiet from the other side of the door. ‘You know, Dot.’ Suddenly Phryne said. ‘I think you should trust in your instinct and dig deeper.’  
‘Really, Miss?’ Dot’s voice felt a bit cheered up.  
‘You should probably start with their joint work. Something tells me that the murder has something to do with that.’ Phryne added thoughtfully and she heard even through the door that Dot is feverishly looking for a pencil.  
‘I’ll do, Miss.’ She said and after a quick pause she added. ‘But how does this help you and the Inspector?’  
‘I don’t know that yet, Dot. Let’s just hope it will.’ She sighed. For now she used this investigation for distraction, she didn’t really believe that Miss Gibson’s death has something to do with the case but she really wanted to comfort Dot somehow. She didn’t know but Dot had the same thoughts.  
‘Alright, Miss, I’ll do everything I can.’ She said as confidently as she could then left. Phryne’s eyes became wet. She knew that her friend must be terrified yet she was still acting incredibly brave just for her. She watched her leaving from the window of the parlor then she gathered in the things she left in front of the door.

As Phryne shut the door, Jack appeared in the hall with interest on his face. His eyes twinkled as he noticed the basket of food in Phryne’s hand. She wanted to believe that someday she would get the same look from him, in a more intimate position.  
‘Let’s see what we have here.’ She said as she folded up the kitchen towel stacked on top of the basket. ‘I think we will have fancy dinner today, Inspector. Dot made roasted duck.’ Jack looked at her with open mouth. “If he would lick his lips, he would look like a hungry cat.” Phryne thought to herself. ‘Why don’t we move to the diner? We are celebrating after all.’ She smiled at him and picked up the basket.  
‘To Hugh and Dot and their first arrest.’ Phryne raised her glasses toward Jack when they were finally in the dining room and the food was already on the plates in front of them. ‘You don’t seem too pleased.’ She said after they emptied their glasses.  
‘To be honest, I wish I could be there for Collins and help him with the interrogation.’ Jack sighed indignantly. ‘King hasn’t confessed the murder yet and we only have circumstantial evidences against him. A good lawyer will bring him out in a minute.’ Phryne knew he was right.  
‘What if it wasn’t him?’ Dot’s words echoed in her head.  
‘It must have been him. Who else could have been?’ Jack frowned. ‘He had motivation and possibility.’  
‘I wonder if he has anything to do with Miss Gibson’s death.’ Phryne sighed and reached for her glass. Jack didn’t answer just nodded thoughtfully. They both thought about the same. Mac could really call them now.   
‘Speaking about neighbors…’ Phryne started to talk in her teasing voice. ‘Dot told me that a certain Mrs Schott proved very helpful while they were collecting your clothes in your home.’ She waited eagerly for Jack’s reaction but he didn’t even blush just looked stoically at Phryne.  
‘She is a nice lady.’ He only answered and sipped his drink.  
‘You are lucky to have a neighbor like her, Jack. I heard she even press your suits.’ Phryne said it like this would be the most intimate thing in the world, but Jack still didn’t seem to react to her hints.   
‘As a matter of fact, sometimes I go over her too to fix this and that.’ He shrugged his shoulders and tried to concentrate on his supper.  
‘I could imagine you Jack with pulled up shirt tightening a screw in the woman’s bathroom.’ She said provocatively and looked deeply in Jack’s eyes with a half-smile on her face. Jack blushed, he didn’t know what to say or think about that.  
‘What can I say, Miss Fisher? We are good neighbors.’ He said simply and poured more champagne for himself. Phryne looked at him with a knowing look. Jack’s neighbor sounded either very helpless or very in love with him. She found the latter more possible. The only thing she couldn’t tell was why she cared about this romance at all?


	5. 5th

Jack Robinson couldn’t sleep that night. It’s been a long day and he had trouble with processing everything that happened in the last 12 hours or so. And now he was here in Phryne’s spare room for guests, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his relationship with this woman.   
After diner they sat down in the parlor where they successfully consumed another bottle of champagne while they were playing chess. As the champagne began to run out he could concentrate less and less on the game. He felt dizzy and decided to retire. He said goodnight but when he stood up accidently knocked the board off the table and the chess pieces rolled apart on Phryne’s expensive carpet. He began to gather them shamefacedly.  
Phryne giggled at his clumsiness then she bent down to help him. They had almost gathered everything when Jack noticed one piece under the piano. It was the black queen. He stood up awkwardly and walked over but when he bent down he didn’t find it anymore. When he raised his head, he saw Phryne standing next to the piano, dangerously close to him. She was playing with the chess piece in her hand and smiled at him seductively.   
‘Looking for your queen, Jack?’ She asked provocatively. She was obviously tipsy and in a playful mood. It was a dangerous combination. Jack swallowed and he didn’t respond. Phryne placed the chess piece on top of the piano and stepped closer. ‘She has almost escaped.’ She whispered. She was so close now that Jack could feel her warm breath on his neck.  
‘Yes, very agile.’ Jack answered in a husky voice and looked at her lips. He imagined how it would be to enfold her in his arms and kiss her. It was so tempting it almost hurt. Phryne probably felt his hesitation because she stepped even closer and tilted her head a little.  
‘You have no idea.’ She said seductively, like she was reading Jack’s mind. Their faces were only inches apart when Jack said:  
‘Too close, Miss Fisher.’ He said and had to swallow again but neither of them moved.  
‘Is that your only excuse?’ She smiled at him adorably and Jack felt that heat flushed his skin. Of course his biggest concern wasn’t the risk of the infection. Especially that he knew he was probably immune to the disease since he already caught the Spanish flu after the war. He only stayed here because he didn’t want to leave Phryne alone. At least that was that he said for himself.  
‘I don’t want to risk anything.’ He cough a little in embarrassment. Phryne narrowed her eyes, like she was trying to figure out if Jack is talking about their health or their relationship. Finally she stepped back a little but she was still very close to him.  
‘Then I guess we can’t sleep in the same room either.’ Her voice stayed playful and she bit her lower lip a little. It made Jack crazy. He just wanted to stop thinking about what is right and spend the night together with this incredible woman who he is deeply in love with. He wanted to tell her that this is what he really wants, what he really desires. Funnily enough it was the main reason that prevented him from doing so.  
‘That would be unsafe.’ He said but his word got stuck while he wanted to suppress all of his emotions. For a fraction of moment he could even see the disappointment in Phryne’s eyes. She was obviously sobered up by this conversation.   
‘If you’re sure about that.’ Her voice was light and playful again. ‘Let me show you your room then.’  
And now he is here. In the damn guest room next to Phryne’s bedroom. He could even hear when she laid down on her bed and she was tossing and turning for a while before everything went silent. Jack sighed and looked at the wall behind which he knew Phryne was sleeping. He could imagine her slim figure in a huge and luxurious bed. Her face is relaxed and beautifully smoothed, her lips are slightly opened. Her tiny breasts are rising and falling as she is breathing. Jack tried to brush off these thoughts and turned on his other side when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

Jack wasn’t the only one who had trouble with sleeping that night. Dot spent the entire afternoon and evening with reading every articles about the Tasmanian flood and Mr King’s work. She felt that her efforts were quite useless. She still had no idea why Mr King’s work could be connected with his murder. He seemed an honest man who was only doing his job and trying to help people.   
It was already midnight when she decided to call it a day and go to bed. But when she picked up her handbag, it came to her mind that she hasn’t looked through her notes yet. As she took out her tiny notebook something else fell out from her bag and rolled along her mother’s living room. It was the tiny wooden ball she took from Mr King’s study room. She has quite forgot about it. She bent down for it with a sigh and picked it up.   
She looked through all of the studies of Mr King about water engineering and she still didn’t figure it what was the purpose of this ball. She was rolling the small object in her hand abstractedly for a while when she noticed that it was something written on it with small letters. She took out the magnifying glass out of her handbag excitedly and tried to read it. There were only two letters written on it. “M.G.”  
‘Holy mother of God!’ Dot popped up and glanced at the wall clock. “It’s already passed midnight, Miss Fisher and the Inspector are probably sleeping.” She thought to herself. She didn’t know but this was the exact moment when Phryne offered Jack her bedroom.   
‘City South Police Station’ She heard Hugh’s tired voice. He was probably sleeping at his desk like he usually does when he has to work late.  
‘Hugh, It’s me.’ Dot said. ‘I think I found something.’  
‘What is it Dottie?’ Hough yawned into the phone. Dot explained her new discovery. When she finished Hugh only said. ‘Right, I will check it out, thank you, Dottie.’  
‘But…’ Dot expected more.  
‘I’ll call you tomorrow when I finished, all right?’ Hugh cut in. ‘Why don’t you go to sleep? It’s very late now. Nothing is going to happen during night.’ He added kindly. Dot wasn’t sure if it was true.  
When she hung up the phone, her brain began to work feverishly. “What would Miss Fisher do?” She thought. “She would probably break in Mr King’s house while his son is in prison.” And she knew that this was exactly what she had to do.

Phryne Fisher wasn’t familiar with the feeling of jealousy. It came from her nature that she has never desired someone else’s property or status. She usually concentrated on how she could give rather than take. Especially when it was about a man. She never seduced anyone’s husband or fiancé she would never do that. Not that she didn’t have an opportunity but she preferred joy and fun over guilt and complications when it came to sex.   
Then Jack Robinson came and he offered her something she loved more than anything in the world. It was the never ending mystery which constantly surrounded him and filled Phryne with admiration. Interestingly every little piece of information of him just made her more and more fond of him. But sometimes it made her miserable too.   
It made her miserable when he told her that he had serious feelings towards her and she knew that she could not give him what he really wanted. What he really deserved. And now it made her miserable that there are other women out there who may be able to give him that she just couldn’t. Honestly, she was terribly jealous.   
She got out of bed with a deep sigh and opened the window to get some fresh air. She felt still dizzy. She didn’t know if it was because of the amount of alcohol or because of another missed opportunity. She looked at the wall that Jack looked at in the same moment. She wanted to be behind that wall more than anything. She wanted to feel his body on hers and scream his name at the top of her lungs.  
Lungs. Suddenly something came to her mind. She picked up Dot’s notes from her nightstand that she wanted to read through before she went to sleep. ‘I’m such an idiot’ She tapped her forehead and rushed out of her room. She stopped at Jack’s door and knocked.  
‘Are you awake, Jack?’ She whispered. Jack sat up on the bed. His heart was beating fast.  
‘Er… What do you want, Miss Fisher?’ He asked confused. He thought they have already cleared out their situation.  
‘It’s about the case. Can I come in?’ She asked urgently.  
‘Can we talk about it tomorrow?’ Jack asked but Phryne already opened the door. She was wearing a silver kimono Jack hasn’t seen before. It was obviously something she usually wears in her budoir. Especially that Jack had a feeling that she wore nearly nothing under it. He blushed at this thought then suddenly he realized the lack of his own clothes and he pulled the blanket up himself a little. Meanwhile Phryne stepped next to him and started to walk up and down in the room excitedly.  
‘I was thinking about Miss Gibson’s death.’ She said while she was+ gesturing violently. ‘She died by pulmonary edema.’ Jack nodded. ‘But if she died from something that caused the destruction of the lungs…’  
‘It has to be something that she inhaled.’ Jack finished the sentence.  
‘That’s right.’ Phryne sat down on Jack’s bed and showed him Dot’s notes. ‘See? Dot found something in the victim’s study room. The son opened a cupboard next to the table. It contained tanks with green signs on it. He closed the door quickly because he didn’t want Dot to see that.’  
‘Green signs?’ Jack asked thoughtfully.  
‘Do you have an idea what it could be?’ Phryne asked with her eyes widened.  
‘In the war the tanks of poison gas were marked with different signs.’ Jack frowned. ‘The green cross marked phosgene. It can cause the symptoms Miss Gibson had. Heavy breathing, coughing, weak pulse and also pulmonary edema in the longer term.’ Phryne looked at him truly fascinated. His face became dark like every time he was talking about the war.  
‘Do you think it’s possible that she was poisoned much earlier?’ She asked and Jack nodded.  
‘I saw people keep fighting after they inhaled it. Then the next day they collapsed because they couldn’t breathe anymore.’ Jack explained gloomily. Phryne touched his hand gently. She knew exactly how difficult it was to call up memories from the war.  
‘I call Mac and Hugh.’ Phryne stood up but Jack didn’t move. ‘Are you coming?’ She asked.  
‘Er… you go ahead.’ He said embarrassed. ‘I put on some decent clothes.’  
‘Seriously, Jack?’ Phryne rolled her eyes. ‘Like I’ve never seen something like this before.’  
‘The thing is that Collins forgot to bring me pajamas…’ Jack confessed shyly. Phryne had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. ‘I’m afraid I’m only wearing my underwear.’ He added with a boyish smile which made Phryne’s knees tremble.  
‘I think I can cope with that.’ She smiled at him seductively. ‘As you may have noticed, I’m not wearing much myself either.’ She spread her arms so Jack could have a better look at her. He didn’t answered just swallowed hard. Phryne was pleased with the effect she had on him. ‘But if you insist, I guess I’ll see you in the parlor.’ She said and left the room with rocking of her hips.

Hugh Collins had a difficult night too. King still didn’t confess and he started to have doubts too. After Dot’s phone call he felt even more confused. He decided to gather every information he knows about Maggie Gibson. He even sent a telegram to the Launceston Police in Tasmania for more details. A few minutes later he got another call, this time from his boss.  
‘I hope I didn’t wake you up, Collins.’ He heard the Inspector’s voice. ‘Miss Fisher and I want to share an urgent information with you.’  
‘As a matter of fact, Sir, I was awake.’ Hugh answered and Jack felt quite fascinated by his work-moral. ‘Miss Williams called me earlier.’  
‘What on Earth did she want in the middle of the night?’ Jack asked. He only hoped that the young couple didn’t use the official phone lines for some dalliance business.  
‘She found some evidence which might be important for the case, Sir.’ Hugh explained Dot’s discovery. Meanwhile Phryne leaned closer to Jack’s ear and Jack turned away the speaker a little so she could hear every word that Hugh said.  
‘That is truly remarkable, Hugh.’ She said in the end of Hugh’s report.  
‘Collins, listen to me very carefully.’ Jack said sternly. ‘First thing tomorrow you and another Constable go to Mr King’s and Miss Gibson’s house and I want you to research the house for more poison. But this time you look for gas tanks. We suspect that Miss Gibson was poisoned by something she inhaled. It would be the best if you could bring some gas mask with you, just in case.’ Then he explained Hugh everything he knew about phosgene. Hugh wrote it down in his notebook and he said:  
‘Alright, Sir. Anything else, Sir?’  
‘Mr King has to be locked up until his innocence will be proved, understood?’ Jack only added and broke the line.  
When Hugh put back the speaker a terrible feeling gripped him. Somehow he felt that he needed to check out the place as soon as possible.

Dot stared at the dark building of Mr King’s residence from the other side of the street. Something really bothered her about it she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Perhaps the fact that she was about to commit a serious crime that she can’t face with her priest after. She sighed deeply as she crossed the street and looked around carefully before she started to open the lock with Phryne’s lock pick. When she was already in the building, she took out her flashlight and went straight to the study room.  
The first thing she did was to check out the cupboard, Mr King wanted to hide from her. The gas tanks were still there with the green crosses on their sides. Except that she was quite sure that she saw one more. She shut the door of the cupboard and started to search through Mr King’s desk.  
It was very messy and covered with papers and calculation which sounded gibberish for Dot. She remembered that Miss Fisher once said that the interesting things are always in the closed drawer. It wasn’t too difficult to open it and Dot was quite proud of herself.   
‘Oh my Gosh’ She said as she ran through the papers then stuffed it quickly in her bag. She was about to leave when she felt a heavy object on her head and the smell of musty hay.


	6. Sixth

Mac stepped to her telephone triumphantly with fresh test results in her hand when she heard an energetic knock on her office door. It was the night nurse.  
‘Excuse me, Dr Macmillan, a police officer is here with a young woman. She is in bad condition.’ She said. Mac checked her watch. It was 2 am. She had bad feeling about this late night visit.  
‘Thank you, Miss Finn, please led them in the surgery. I’ll be right there.’ The nurse nodded and left with dynamic steps. Mac gathered her medical bag with a sigh. “It looks like Phryne has to wait for the good news” She thought.  
‘Constable’ She said in surprise when she saw Hugh and the rather dizzy and pale Dot who was sitting on the operation table. ‘What on Earth happened?’ She asked and opened her bag.  
‘Excuse me, Dr MacMillan, I didn’t know where to go.’ Hugh started apologizing but Mac’s strict look interrupted his tirade.  
‘Cut it, Constable.’ She said. ‘I can tell that she is bad shape. I only asked you what happened.’ Then she started to unbutton Dot’s blouse to examine her chest. Hugh turned around with blood red face.  
‘Er…right.’ He said but before he could say anything Dot started to tell about her nightly adventure. Mac listened to her fascinated. Phryne certainly left her mark on this innocent and modest girl.  
‘The last thing I remember was that someone hit me with a heavy object.’ She finished her story and pointed at the area on her head where she still felt a sharp pain. Mac picked up a sponge and started to wash the wound.   
‘It must be sewn together.’ She hissed a little and started to pack out the things she needed. ‘When did Constable Collins find you?’  
‘Not very much after that, I would say.’ Hugh sighed deeply. He felt terribly responsible for everything that happened. He had a bad feeling that Dot was up to something dangerous and if he would arrive to the scene earlier he would have even prevent the accident.   
Earlier Inspector Robinson told him everything he knew about a toxic gas, phosgene. He asked him to look around the house again and bring gas mask with him just in case. Hugh decided to not wait until the next morning and check out the crime scene during the night. So if Dot appears he would have a very good explanation about what is he doing on the crime scene and she wouldn’t think that he was spying on her.  
When Hugh arrived to Mr King’s house he could see was a dark shadow who dropped something in front of the house and ran away. He decided to go inside the house instead of chasing the unknown perpetrator because he smelt something funny.  
Hugh remembered that the Inspector said phosgene smelled like musty hay. He knew exactly how musty hay smells because his aunt had kept cows and when he was a child he played a lot with his cousins around the barns. He recognized the familiar smell instantly. He put on his gasmask and rushed wildly inside the house, the smell came from the basement.   
He will never forget what he saw when he entered the study room. Dot laid unconsciously on the floor. Her head was bloody and a gas bottle laid next to her. Hugh screw back the mouth of the bottle then picked up Dot and carried her outside the house.  
‘What happened?’ Annie Foster appeared next to them. When she saw the pale and unconscious Dot she let out a dramatic scream. ‘Another murder!’ she put her hand on her mouth.  
‘Don’t be ridiculous, Miss Foster!’ Hugh said in a raised voice. Miss Foster was the last person he wanted to see right now. ‘Can we go inside your house?’  
‘Surely’ She said and opened the door for Hugh. The parlor was even messier than the last time they saw it. Miss Foster brushed away a few clothes and papers from the dirty sofa so Hugh could lay Dot there.  
‘Do you have strong drink, Miss Foster?’ he asked.   
‘Constable…’ She started to fake outrage but Hugh’s look stopped her acting. ‘I have some gin somewhere.’ She said and a few moments later she appeared with a bottle in her hand. Hugh took the drink and put out his handkerchief. He watered it with the gin a little. The small room was immediately flooded by the unique smell of alcohol. Hugh put the handkerchief on Dot’s face gently.  
‘What on Earth are you doing, Constable?’ Miss Foster asked curiously.  
‘She has to inhale alcohol to neutralize the poison.’ Hugh answered and studied Dot’s reaction worriedly. ‘The Inspector thinks it helps.’ Suddenly Dot started to blink and cough but she couldn’t speak.  
‘Poison?’ Miss Foster’s voice became strange and thoughtful but Hugh didn’t have time to realize it at that time. He picked up Dot once again and brought her to Dr Macmillan.   
Mac frowned while she was listening to Hugh. Phosgene is a very toxic gas. She was only hoping that she didn’t inhale too much doses and it won’t leave any mark on her body.   
‘You did well that you made her inhale alcohol but I still have to wash the poison out of her respiratory system.’ She said after Hugh finished his story. ‘I’m afraid she has to stay here for 48 hours at least to make sure she will be okay.’ Hugh didn’t answer just nodded. He looked terrified. Mac felt that her heart grew feeble by the look of him.  
‘You can stay here if you like…’ She said and Hugh’s face brightened a little.  
‘Certainly not.’ Dot cut in. ‘Hugh I feel perfectly fine.’ She said but her voice was still hoarse a little. ‘You must help Miss Fisher and the Inspector to solve the case. I will be alright, I promise. Dr Macmillan will take care of me.’ She said with a brave face and Mac smiled at her encouragingly. She was increasingly dazzled by the new Dot.  
‘But Dottie…’ Hugh tried to object but Dot cut him again.  
‘Also I need you to pick up my purse from the crime scene. There is important evidence in it.’ She said imperiously.  
‘I’m afraid your attacker brought those, Dottie.’ Hugh said nervously. ‘Your bag lied next to you and all your stuff were scattered around you.’ He left the room and reappeared with the bag in his hand. Dot opened it quickly and started to search it through nervously.  
‘You have to go back, Hugh. There must be some more evidence there.’ She said.  
‘Evidence on what, Dottie?’ Hugh asked.  
‘That Maggie Gibson was murdered.’ Dot said seriously.

When Jack put back the speaker on Phryne’s telephone he realized that her face was still only a few inches away from his. Phryne smiled at him provocatively and his throat became dry again. He cleared his throat and stood up. He went in the parlor and started to walk up and down. His right hand was on his chin and he frowned his eyebrows. Phryne waited patiently until he decided to share his thoughts with her.  
‘Collins said something interesting.’ He started to speak thoughtfully. ‘Miss Williams found a small wooden ball on the model table and it was something written on it.’  
‘Yes.’ Phryne said. She heard their conversation through the speaker. ‘M.G. like Maggie Gibson. It must not be a coincidence if you ask me.’  
‘I was trying to recall my physical studies.’ Jack continued and Phryne looked at him admirably. She was always fascinated by Jack’s intelligence. ‘The letter “m” may represent the mass of an object and the letter “g” can also mean gravity acceleration. And “m” multiplied by “g” represent the gravitational force on the mass.’ He looked at Phryne to make sure she could follow.  
‘Are you saying that it makes sense that the wooden ball was there?’ Phryne asked.  
‘We should probably check out Mr King’s notes but I think that there could be a reasonable explanation for this.’ He picked up the photographs that Dot made in the victim’s study room. ‘Even if it doesn’t make any sense to me right now. These kinds of model tables are usually used for representing the flow of the water.’ He showed the photograph to Phryne of the realistic model. ‘They measure the velocity with confetti or other small and light objects by studying them in multiple cross-sections. You can even see the signs of the cross-sections here.’ He pointed at a line which crossed the riverbed. ‘Perhaps he wanted to study the route of something else too.’ He said thoughtfully then looked at Phryne.   
People usually lose their interest in his speech about science at this point but not her. She watched him with sparkling eyes. She didn’t look bored at all, in fact she seemed impressed. He felt he had to clear his throat again because she started to stare him out of countenance.  
‘I see you’re dressed.’ She said in a tempting voice then bit her lower lip. This gesture always made Jack nervous. ‘Such a shame.’ She added and smiled at him provocatively.   
‘Well, hardly, Miss Fisher.’ Jack said in husky voice. ‘I only put on my pants and shirt. It is still quite inappropriate.’ Phryne gave him a look which made him feel naked. Then she put her palm on his chest and unbuttoned a button of his shirt very slowly without breaking the eye contact. Her touch on his bare chest made a tingling sensation in all of his body. He wasn’t able to stop her anymore.  
‘There.’ She said when she finished that one single button. ‘Now it is inappropriate.’ She smiled at him flirtatiously and Jack felt completely vulnerable without his usual armor.   
Phryne taking advantage of his hesitation moved on to the next button but suddenly she felt Jack’s strong hand on her wrist. She looked at him. His face was playful and passionate at the same time. He pulled her closer by her wrist without breaking the eye contact and Phryne knew that he finally decided to surrender. She felt the excitement about what this night could hold for them. Jack looked deeply in her eyes before he bent down to kiss her forearm and Phryne followed it with her eyes.   
Suddenly they were interrupted by the pretentious sound of the telephone. She looked at Jack gently. He didn’t even have to say anything she knew that he felt like her. Disappointment and frustration. For a fraction of moment Phryne thought she didn’t answer the phone but then he listened to her better side and stood up.   
When she left the room, Jack sighed deeply. The sound of the telephone felt like an alarm for him. In the past doing the right thing didn’t cause any problem for him. In the war, during his marriage, in his work he knew what he had to do. Now he felt embarrassed that he took advantage of a serious situation for his own good. After a few moments later Phryne returned. Jack already prepared himself to tell her what they were about to do was wrong but then he saw her face. She was devastated.  
‘It was Mac, at least.’ She said. Her eyes were wet and her voice was trembling. ‘She is quite sure that Miss Gibson was poisoned by phosgene. She will come tomorrow morning to examine us just in case.’  
‘That’s good news for us.’ Jack studied her face with narrowed eyes. ‘What’s the problem?’  
‘Dot. She…’ She sat down next to Jack and told him about Dot and Hugh little adventure. ‘Mac said she looks stable after she washed the poison out of her system but she needs to stay in the hospital just in case. I have to go there, Jack. This is all because of me!’ She cried. Jack hugged her and pulled her closer to himself gently.  
‘It’s not, it was her decision. You didn’t tell her to break in in the middle of the night.’ “Even if this is something you usually do” Jack had to add to himself.  
‘But I told her to continue the investigation. Poor thing must be terrified.’ She stood up but Jack stepped on her way.  
‘Listen to me, Phryne.’ He said seriously while he put his hand on her shoulders. ‘She needs to rest now, Mac is taking care of her. You know that she is in good hands. Tomorrow after Mac examine us you can go to the hospital and I go to the station to finally end this nightmare.’ He looked at her with so much fondness that it made Phryne speachless. She nodded and Jack escorted her upstairs.   
‘Will you stay with me, Jack?’ She asked when they reached her budoir. Jack knew this was a bad idea and he wanted to tell her but he couldn’t. It was difficult to see her like this. She wasn’t usually so fragile and scared. She looked like exactly when they were investigating after her sister’s murder.  
He only nodded and followed her inside the room. He became dizzy by the sight of all of her personal things and the familiar scent that swung around the room. It wasn’t her perfume but her own breathtaking and amazing scent. They lay down on the bed next to each other. Jack realized that his shirt still unbuttoned. He felt awkward all of the sudden. It was a long time since he slept in a woman’s bed. Especially with a woman who he is madly in love with.  
Phryne didn’t look comfortable either. She kept tossing around on her side.  
‘Do you want a bedtime story, Miss Fisher?’ Jack asked and Phryne turned towards him.  
‘A bedtime story? How old you think I am, Jack? 9?’ She snorted but he looked at Jack expectantly. So Jack started to tell her the story he read over and over again since the first day he met her.  
“Look where they come.  
Take but good note, and you shall see in him  
The triple pillar of the world transformed  
Into a strumpet’s fool. Behold and see.”  
Phryne smiled.  
“If it be love indeed, tell me how much.” She said and closed her eyes with a smile. She didn’t speak just let Jack’s mild voice to nestle her into sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes are from William Shakespeare: Antony and Cleopatra


	7. 7th

When Jack woke up the next morning he was quite sure that he dreamt everything that happened the last day. But then he felt Phryne’s sweet scent and realized with a smile that her light body was resting on his chest. Her face was perfectly smooth without her usual makeup and her hair is disheveled. Jack was quite sure that he had never seen more beautiful in his life before. He watched for a while her gently breathing and the smile in the corner of her mouth.   
Then he realized how inappropriate what he is doing right now. He carefully removed her hand from his chest and tried to get out of her embrace. But when he moved she let out a lustful sigh and grabbed his waist. Jack cursed quietly, especially that his body reacted on her touch almost instantly. Phryne pulled him closer and she wrapped her naked legs around him. Now he couldn’t move at all and moreover, her face was dangerously close to his neck and her warm breath tickled him way too pleasantly. She sighed again, her hand started to wander around his upper body and went lower and lower until it met the button of Jack’s pants. He gulped and looked at Phryne’s face. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling lustfully. She was obviously dreaming about something very nice.  
Jack decided that he didn’t want to be the living puppet of another man who she is dreaming about and tried to escape again from her embrace. He didn’t even think about that Phryne was dreaming about him. He would have been very surprised if he knew that she dreamt of him every night since he kissed her for the first time. Now that she actually felt his scent and his presence around herself, her dream of him became much wilder and more passionate. She even heard that he was saying her name.  
‘Phryne’ he said in a husky voice that made her even hornier. She let out a lustful growl and pulled him closer. ‘Phryne’ she heard again and she decided to take things in her hands. She felt his muscular upper body under her hand and she smiled in her dream. Then suddenly the picture became sharper and she knew she was awake. But something was different today. She wasn’t very disappointed that she had to wake up because Jack Robinson was right under her in flesh and blood.   
He breathed heavily and looked at her with hunger on his face. Phryne felt the desire under his pants too. For a moment or two they didn’t move, just looked in each other’s eyes while she was laying on him. They felt their chests rising and falling wildly against each other as they were gasping for longing.  
‘Good morning, Jack.’ Phryne smiled at him gently and glanced at his lips. She wanted to kiss him badly.  
‘Miss Fisher.’ Jack said gaspingly. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t want to take advantage.’ He said embarrassed and blushed.   
‘What if I want you to take advantage?’ She said temptingly and she felt that Jack became harder in his pants. ‘I wanted to thank you that you stayed with me last night.’   
She said and her face darkened as she remembered Dot was still in hospital. And just then when she thought about that they heard the doorbell from downstairs. Phryne glanced at Jack gently and rolled down easily from him. Jack needed a few moments to gather himself after she left the room. When he finally stood up his knees were still shacking. “Pull yourself together, you idiot.” He thought as he headed to the servant’s bathroom.

Mac seemed terribly tired, she obviously didn’t sleep last night at all but she still greeted Phryne with a smile on her face.  
‘Don’t worry, Dot is alright.’ She said cheerfully. ‘She is still resting. It seems that the poison didn’t destroy her lungs.’ She sat down on the armchair and looked around the room. There were files and papers everywhere and the chess set was put on the smoking table rather carelessly.   
‘I see you weren’t bored either.’ She looked at Phryne tellingly. Phryne rolled her eyes and started to collect the papers so she could sit down on the sofa in front of Mac. Suddenly she froze and stared at the paper in her hand with eyes wide open.  
‘What do you think, Mac how old was Miss Gibson?’ She asked curiously.  
‘23ish I guess, 25 maximum.’ She shrugged.  
‘That’s what I thought when I met her.’ She said. ‘She had no wrinkles, not even a discoloration on her skin and her hand was so smooth like she never worked in her life.’   
‘I agree.’ Mac said and looked at Phryne with interest.   
‘But her police file says that she was born in 1895.’ She showed the piece of paper to Mac. ‘Also she was a teacher and teacher’s hand are famously dry because of the chalk use.’  
‘That’s impossible.’ Mac said with a puzzled expression on her face and took the file from Phryne. ‘Then we are talking about two different people.’  
‘It only comes to my mind, that she never told me her name.’ Phryne said thoughtfully. ‘She was already in bad shape when she arrived here, the poor girl couldn’t even stand on her feet.  
A few minutes later Jack appeared in the parlor in his perfectly ironed suit (the work of Mrs Shott as Phryne had to remind herself), shaved face and combed hair like he wasn’t laying under her in her bed with creased and unbuttoned shirt twenty minutes ago. He looked dashing as ever but Phryne had to admit to herself that she liked his unbuttoned version better. He greeted Mac politely then listened to Phryne’s new discovery about the case with interest. Jack leaned against the piano thoughtfully for a while.   
‘I was the one who answered the phone when she called the station two days ago.’ He frowned like he wanted to remember correctly the conversation. ‘She said she read in the newspaper that we are looking for Maggie Gibson and she was too afraid to speak until now. Then I gave her your address because I knew she would feel more comfortable here. That’s all, I’m afraid.’  
‘So you didn’t tell her name in the phone either.’ Phryne asked thoughtfully and Jack nodded. ‘How peculiar.’  
‘I’ll call the police in Tasmania as soon as I can go to the station.’ He said and looked at Mac questioningly.  
‘Take off your shirt then, Inspector.’ Mac ordered and Phryne had to suppress a smile. It seemed like every woman wanted him to lose his shirt in this house. Jack obeyed but he glanced at Phryne in embarrassment.   
‘I would love a cup of tea, Phryne dear.’ Mac gave Phryne a meaningful look as she discovered Jack’s hesitation. Phryne left with a deep sigh. “So much for having some fun this morning.” She thought to herself.  
‘I think that’s all.’ Mac said after she examined both of them and started to pack her medical bag. ‘You are both perfectly healthy as far as I can say. You may go out now and do your job.’ Mac shared the good news with a smile and she expected jumping and cheering but the effect was missed. They didn’t even smile just looked at each other awkwardly.   
Phryne glanced at Jack. She was obviously relieved that they can get back to their normal life but suddenly she felt that something will missing of it. Even if it was a frustrating situation she liked Jack being around. It made her an unusual comforting feeling.  
‘See you at the hospital, Phryne?’ She heard Mac’s voice next to her.   
‘I’ll be there in half an hour.’ She said and Mac left. She felt that these two need some more private time even if they were locked up for 24 hours here.  
‘I guess our little quarantine club is officially over.’ Jack smiled at her adorably. Phryne smiled lightly on his bad joke. ‘Thank you for having me, Miss Fisher.’ He said but he didn’t leave just scuffled in the hall with his hat in his hand.  
‘You know you can count on me, Jack.’ She said without the usual playfulness in her voice. She was somehow disappointed that her time with Jack was over. She felt that she needed more of him but she wasn’t sure how much more exactly.  
‘See you at the station later?’ Jack broke the awkward silence.   
‘Of course.’ She said it with a weak smile and before she could add anything else Jack already left with his little travel bag that Dot brought last day. She watched him as he got in his car with definite steps. For a quick moment he looked back at Phryne and nodded reassuringly. She wondered if he felt the same at this moment like her.

Half an hour later Phryne was already in the woman’s hospital to see Dot. Her long, luxurious baby blue coat flew behind her as she rushed to the private room she paid for her dear friend. When she opened the door she found Dot in a comfortable armchair reading a book. She smiled at her widely as she looked at her.  
‘Oh, Dot!’ Phryne’s eyes became wet from relief. She hugged Dot tightly. ‘I was awfully worried.’  
‘Miss Phryne’ Dot exclaimed. ‘Dr MacMillan just told me that you and the Inspector are not sick. I was praying for it so hard, Miss.’ She said in a crying voice.  
‘Thank you, Dot.’ Phryne smiled at her kindly. She missed her friend very much. ‘But next time you should pay more attention to yourself too. You scared me well last night, you know.’  
‘I know, Miss.’ Dot lowered her head in embarrassment. ‘But I think I found something important last night.’  
‘Did you?’ She looked proudly at her. Lately Dot became her right hand and she didn’t know anymore what she was going to do without her if she would get married which - as far as Phryne could say - could happen anytime now.  
‘Yes, Miss.’ Dot’s face brightened as she started to tell Phryne about her little adventure. ‘Such a shame that the attacker took the evidence.’ She sighed when finished her story.  
‘The main thing is that you are alright Dot.’ Phryne let out a deep sigh. ‘Didn’t you take sneak peek in those documents by any chance?’ She asked in her high pitched voice.  
‘As a matter of fact, I did, Miss.’ Dot said proudly. ‘I didn’t understand everything of it, I’m afraid but I’m quite sure that Mr King was investigating after Maggie Gibson’s murder. But that’s impossible, right? Miss Gibson died after Mr King so he couldn’t possibly investigate after a living person’s death.’  
‘Except if Miss Gibson wasn’t the person we thought she was.’ Phryne added thoughtfully.

A couple of minutes later Phryne was already in Mac’s office. She greeted her with a knowing smile. ‘Good to see that you were able to say farewell to your Inspector Robinson.’ She said and Phryne only rolled her eyes on that sarcastic comment and threw herself in a chair opposite Mac.  
‘Do you have Miss Gibson’s belongings with you by any chance?’ She asked and looked at Mac with interest who pulled out her desk drawer and took out a small handbag from it.  
‘I haven’t had the chance to send it to the police but since you are here with your excellent contacts.’ She added the last bit with a knowing half smile. Phryne decided not to react on that comment either. She took the purse instead and started to study its content.   
There was nothing particular in it at first sight. A lipstick, a powder, handkerchief without any monograms, keys, some cash and finally she picked up triumphantly a passport. She recognized immediately from the photograph the young girl who was at her house.   
‘Have you seen this?’ She showed the passport to Mac. She nodded.  
‘We needed her details for medical treatment.’ She said. ‘She was born in 1905, if I remember correctly. Perhaps the police made a mistake.’ She raised.  
‘I’m not sure, Mac.’ Phryne took a closer look. ‘According to this she is a student and her name is a little bit blurry. I can read her last name, it is “Gibson” alright but her first name…I’m not so sure about it.’ She studied the passport with narrowed eyes. ‘I’m not sure if it is “Margaret” written on it. It is shorter a little bit.’  
‘Perhaps she was christened to Maggie?’ Mac said.  
‘I doubt it. See?’ She put the document under Mac’s nose. ‘You can read the first part perfectly. It must be Mar…something. Perhaps Mary or Margot. We have to find out more of Miss Gibson’s family.’ She put back the passport with a sigh. ‘I need to talk to Jack immediately.’  
“Of course you do” Mac thought to herself as she recognized the odd glistening in Phryne’s eyes.

Jack thought that it would be a great relief when he can finally escape from Wardlow and continue his old, ordinary life. But when he sat in his car he realized that his life is not very fascinating without the Hon. Phryne Fisher in it. Even If he knew that she will appear sooner or later in his office with her usual energetic entrance and intoxicating scent he was a little bit disappointed that this lock up wasn’t a bit longer.   
He had to remind himself that he was having inappropriate thoughts again and he was only hurting himself with this nonsense. Since he became aware of his attraction to Miss Fisher he felt that he lost control of all of his emotions and he was more vulnerable like ever before. That’s why the last 24 hours was like a torture for him. Why didn’t he want to end it? The same reason he couldn’t leave Phryne a few weeks ago. He was only a half person without her.  
‘Good morning, Collins!’ He greeted Hugh as he entered the station.  
‘Sir.’ Hugh popped up and blinked at him frantically. He looked like he didn’t sleep last night at all and he was still wearing his uniform from last day. ‘Good to see you, Sir. Doctor MacMillan has already told me that you and Miss Fisher could finally leave the quarantine. This must be such a relief, Sir.’  
‘Thank you, Collins.’ He tapped Hugh’s shoulder. ‘And thank you for taking care of the investigation. I heard that Miss Williams will recover soon.’  
‘She will, Sir.’ Hugh’s tired face brightened a little.  
‘Good.’ Jack nodded and clapped his hands. ‘I guess she deserves that we solve this case as soon as possible. Did you find out anything?’  
‘I did, Sir.’ Hugh nodded and started to search through the files on his desk. He told him what Dot found out about Mr King’s investigation. ‘I sent a telegram to Tasmania yesterday and asked about Miss Gibson.’ He added and picked up a piece of paper. ‘They said that Margaret Gibson disappeared on the 3rd of April.’  
‘Right before the flood came.’ Jack added thoughtfully. ‘Miss Fisher thinks that the woman we met wasn’t Miss Maggie Gibson. Who reported her as a missing person?’  
‘Erhm…her sister, a certain Margot Gibson.’ Hugh glanced at his notes.   
‘Right.’ Jack nodded. ‘Call the police for her contact and personal details. I hope Mr King hasn’t left his cell yet.’  
‘No, Sir. He is waiting for his lawyer. We are expecting him in an hour.’ Hugh answered.  
‘Good. Then I have time to interrogate him myself.’ Jack said and headed to the interrogation room but he turned around halfway. ‘And if Miss Fisher appears, please send her in.’ He added.  
‘Right, Sir.’ Hugh nodded. He still remembered when his boss tried to keep Miss Fisher away the murder cases at all costs. Things have definitely changed here lately and Hugh had a feeling that it had something to do with the Inspector’s late night visits at Wardlow.


	8. 8th

Jack felt much better now that he could take the charge in the case again and he didn’t have to rely everything on Hugh anymore. He walked in to the interrogation room confidently with an official look on his face. Mr King, the younger was already sitting there in his creased suit and unshaven face. He greeted Jack with a mocking smile.  
‘Ah, Inspector!’ he said. ‘How nice of you to visit me.’  
‘I’m here to talk about your father’s death, Mr King.’ Jack said sternly and sat down in front of the young man.  
‘I’ve already told everything to your Constable.’ He shrugged.  
‘I don’t think that is true.’ Jack leaned a little bit closer. ‘For example you still didn’t explain why you let a police officer thinking that the master of the house is still alive when he knocked on the door of your father’s house.’  
‘I didn’t lie to him. I am Mr King after all.’ He said lightly but his face reflected concern.   
‘In his report the Constable wrote down your conversation.’ Jack picked up a piece of paper from the file in front of him. ‘He asked you if you noticed anything about the violence that Miss Gibson saw from the other side of the street. And you answered you didn’t.’  
‘Because I didn’t.’ Mr King sighed.  
‘According to the coroner’s report your father was killed between 3 and 6 o’clock.’ Jack picked up another paper and looked at the man in front of him. ‘You arrived there around 4 o’clock. Your neighbor, Miss Foster confirmed that but nobody saw you leaving the house after the Constable left at 5.30.’  
‘I left right after the Constable.’ He said but it didn’t sound too believable.  
‘And your father was still alive by then?’ Jack asked and Mr King only nodded. ‘Excuse me, Mr King but I find it hardly believable that your father didn’t appear at the door when a police officer came to his house.’   
‘He was working, he couldn’t focus on anything else.’ He answered huskily and Jack saw the grief in his eyes.  
‘Look, Mr King.’ Jack decided it was time to change tactic. ‘We know about your gambling debt.’ Mr King raised his head. ‘You owe a lot of money for dangerous people and your father’s money could bring you out of trouble. This is a very good motivation.’ Mr King didn’t answer just buried his face in his hands. ‘Your housekeeper heard you how you threatened your father. Was it because of the money?’ Mr King still didn’t answer just nodded quietly. Jack continued. ‘You were the only person who was seen in the crime scene at the presumed time of death. You will hang, Mr King if you don’t start telling the truth.’ Mr King looked at Jack with wet eyes.  
‘Do you believe that I am innocent, Inspector?’ he stuttered.  
‘I believe your father was already dead when you arrived.’ He nodded quietly. Jack looked at his face and he knew it was true. ‘Why didn’t you tell this earlier?’  
‘I…er…’ Mr King’s pretty face became horrified. ‘I was afraid, Inspector. Do you know who I owe money to?’ Jack nodded. Of course he knew. Mr King was gambling in the wrong place, in Henry Stokes’ club. ‘They killed my father, Inspector and they wanted to blame it on me.’ Suddenly he cracked up and started to cry. He was fearful. ‘I told them that I will speak to my father again on that dreadful day and when I arrived, he… he…’ His voice became squeaky and started to cry again.  
‘Tell me everything.’ Jack said calmly.   
‘It was his own dagger in his chest. I didn’t know what to do.’ Mr King started to talk. ‘I knew that I was trapped and sooner or later the police will come and look for me. So I started to clean up every evidence it could be use against me.’  
‘You cleaned up the house instead of running for it?’ Jack frowned.  
‘You don’t understand, Inspector.’ He sighed. ‘I knew I wouldn’t be hanged if there is no evidence against me but I knew that Henry Stokes will find me, even in Tasmania. He has good connections.’  
‘So you decided that you would be safer here, in prison?’ Jack couldn’t believe his ears.  
‘I know it sounds stupid.’ Mr King sighed deeply. ‘But it wasn’t just about the gambling, Inspector.’ He leaned a little closer to Jack and lowered his voice. ‘My father told me before his death that was working on something else and he also said that some dangerous people in Tasmania could be really interested in it.’ Jack remembered the tiny wooden ball with the M and G letters. Is it possible that it wasn’t a coincidence after all?  
‘Did he tell any details?’ He asked but Mr King only shook his head.   
‘Did you know that your father was storing phosgene in his study room?’ Jack changed the subject. Mr King blushed a little.  
‘I knew that my father was working with toxic gas during the war but I have no idea he kept the damn thing.’ He sighed. ‘I only discovered it a few days ago.’  
‘Did you ask him about it?’  
‘He said he ran into an old war buddy who was working for a chemical factory. They were experimenting with phosgene for a new material.’ He frowned like he was trying to remember the exact conversation. ‘Father said he invested in it and brought the phosgene from his old storage to give it to this person.’  
‘Did you meet this person? Do you know his name?’ Jack asked but King only shook his head.  
‘No, but the person was a lady. At least my father referred her as a she.’  
Jack stood up and was about to rush out the room.  
‘What is going to happen to me now?’ Mr King asked nervously when Jack was already in the door.  
‘You stay in custody until your innocence will be proven.’ Jack answered and left the room.  
‘Sir.’ Hugh was already waiting for him outside. ‘You have to see this, Sir.’ He said and handed a few papers to Jack.   
‘What is this Collins?’ Jack asked puzzled and looked at the papers in his hand. It seemed like some calculations. ‘Where did you get these?’  
‘Er…’ Hugh seemed to be slightly embarrassed. ‘Miss Williams found some evidence yesterday in Mr King’s study room. She said that Mr King did some kind of investigations after Miss Gibson’s death. I was sure that she misunderstood something because Mr King died before Miss Gibson.’ He took a deep breath before he continued. ‘But I came back to the crime scene to see if there is anything was left there we can use. And I found these papers, Sir.’ He pointed at the calculations in Jack’s hand. ‘The perpetrator must have been in a hurry and didn’t notice that. I honestly don’t understand too much of it either but ‘MG’ was mentioned in some of the calculations.’  
Jack didn’t answer at first just looked over the papers quietly. He was trying to remember everything he learned about Physics. It clearly outlined that the late Mr King was making calculations about a certain object’s movement in the flood. He named it MG.

Phryne was driving madly on her way to the police station. As she forced down a milk truck of the road she started to thinking about the case. Dot’s hunch about the son’s innocence started to became more and more possible since he couldn’t have been the one who attacked her. It seemed that nothing was like as they thought at first. Mr King wasn’t the Mr King and Miss Gibson wasn’t the Miss Gibson. The murderer was either extremely lucky or carefully planned everything.   
‘Hello Jack’ She greeted the Inspector with her usual cheerful smile. ‘Did you miss me?’  
‘I…er…’ Jack seemed embarrassed. He glanced at Hugh who quickly started to study the documents in front of him. ‘Nice to see you too, Miss Fisher.’ Jack said and blushed a little as he thought about the circumstances when he saw Phryne the last time.  
‘What is it in your hand?’ Phryne looked curiously at Mr King’s calculations.  
‘New evidence.’ Jack answered shortly and showed her in his office. He told Phryne what did he find out from Mr King and Phryne showed him Miss Gibson’s passport. He examined the document with narrowed eyes for a while then rushed out of the room.  
‘Collins!’ Phryne heard him. ‘Did you find out Margot Gibson’s contact?’  
‘Yes, Sir.’ Hugh answered. ‘She is staying with her parents in Launceston, but they didn’t see her for a few days. She said she was going on a study trip to Melbourne.’  
‘Did she leave an address?’ Jack asked in an urging tone.  
‘She did but it must be a mistake, Sir.’ Hugh said confused. ‘It is an old chemical factory and it belongs to John Smith.’ Jack cursed quietly when he heard the name because one of the most dangerous person in Melbourne used it for dirty business.  
‘What is it, Jack?’ Phryne appeared next to him.  
‘I guess I know the missing name of this passport.’ He answered and went back to his office with Phryne. ‘It’s Margot Gibson, she was Maggie Gibson’s sister. She reported her sister as a missing person and a few days later she came to Melbourne.’  
‘To find her sister?’ Phryne asked with widened eyes. Jack nodded quietly. ‘But she didn’t find her because she was already dead and presumably thrown in the river in Tasmania.’ Phryne added pensively.  
‘I don’t understand everything from this calculations…’ Jack picked up Mr King’s notes again. ‘but I think Mr King wanted to find out where she was thrown exactly in the river. She was disappeared right before the flood came so he had every data for his calculations.’  
‘That’s remarkable, Jack.’ Phryne exclaimed.   
‘Do you mean Mr King’s work or mine?’ Jack smiled at her playfully. Phryne didn’t answer just gave him an adorable smile and looked deeply in his eyes.   
Suddenly she realized that in the heat of their discussion Jack walked next to her and as they studied the calculations their faces were only a few inches away. The memories of last night came to Phryne’s mind as she inhaled his masculine scent which was unmistakably Jack’s.   
She woke up sometime in the middle of the night and realized that he was sleeping next to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched his muscular, bare chest under his unbuttoned shirt. She had thought a lot about what his body might look like under the many layers of clothing he was usually wearing and now it was right in front of her eyes within reach. She wanted to touch it badly. His body attracted every single part of hers. With any other men she wouldn’t hesitate and probably would try to convince for a midnight love making. But Jack was not any other men. He was way too precious for her.   
As she was wondering about her feelings towards him Jack started to murmur something in his dream. Phryne listened to it with interest then she heard him whispering her name. ‘Phryne’ his tone was more intimate than usual and it touched her heart. ‘Phryne’ he said again and held out his arm toward her. The pose of his body was so inviting that Phryne couldn’t resist anymore. She rolled closer to him carefully and snuggled herself between his outstretched arm and his torso. As she made herself comfortable Jack took a deep breath and embraced her tightly. Phryne looked at his face and she discovered a tiny smile playing in the corner of his mouth. She smiled too and listened to his heartbeat until she fall asleep again.  
Now that she was standing so close to him she had to suppress the urge to touch him again. Jack probably noticed the hunger in her eyes because he cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped behind a little. He always did that lately when she tried to come closer to him.  
‘As far as I appreciate you as a Detective, Jack this time I think most of the work was done by Mr King.’ She said lightly.   
‘Such a shame that Miss Williams’ attacker took the essential parts.’ Jack sighed. ‘Now we have to follow another lead.’  
‘Excuse me, Sir.’ Hugh appeared in the door. ‘The experts examined the gas tank that was in Mr King’s study.’  
‘And?’  
‘They are quite sure it was only opened yesterday when Dot…erhm…Miss Williams was attacked.’ Hugh added with a gloomy tone.  
‘So Miss Gibson was presumably poisoned somewhere else.’ Jack frowned and picked up the piece of paper with Miss Gibson’s address.  
‘Yes, they think so, Sir.’  
‘Thank you, Collins.’ Jack nodded. ‘Can you please call Miss Gibson’s parents? They need to travel to Melbourne, I’m afraid.’ Hugh nodded silently and left the room.  
‘Poor people’ Phryne sighed. ‘They lost two daughters in only one week.’ They stared gloomily in front of themselves for a while. Dot’s pale face came to Phryne’s mind again. ‘We have to stop this lunatic, Jack.’  
‘I agree.’ Jack sighed deeply. Phryne looked at him curiously. She had a feeling that he was hiding something from her.  
‘What is it that you are not telling me?’ She asked. Jack sighed again before he answered. He knew that he couldn’t hold this information from Phryne too long even if he wanted to protect her.  
‘There is a name that came up twice today.’ He said. ‘Mr King was quite sure that someone wanted to blame his father’s murder on him.’  
‘And?’ Phryne asked in an urgent tone.  
‘And now Miss Gibson gave an address which might be connected to this person. But I’m not comfortable to share with you.’ He said sternly.  
‘Why not?’ Phryne asked in a high pitched voice. Jack was acting weird and she had no idea why.  
‘Because it is dangerous, Phryne.’ He said with a stiff face. He was truly concerned.  
‘Come on, Jack.’ Phryne rolled her eyes. ‘You know I can handle danger. It is my middle name, damnit.’  
Jack looked at her with concerned face for a while. He obviously knew that Phryne could take care of herself but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if something would happen to her. Still he knew that it was a matter of trust that he would share every information with her during the investigation. And he wasn’t ready to lose this trust.  
‘Apparently the younger Mr King had serious debt toward one of the most powerful criminal in Melbourne.’ Jack stopped here. He looked at Phryne’s face and it was obvious that she knew who he was referring to. ‘Henry Stokes.’


	9. 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter about Phryne and Henry Stokes' relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Stokes' name could be familiar from the Australian show, Underbelly 6th Season. Played by Nathan Page the same actor who playes Jack Robinson in Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries. You can check out the first two episodes in Youtube! The original idea that these charachters must meet somehow in 1929 in Melbourne came from a dear friend of mines in IG.   
> This chapter is a flashback about how Phryne met Henry Stokes before she became friends with Jack. It doesn't bring forward the plot but I think you might like it since Henry Stokes is kind of an alterego of Jack.  
> I would like to know your opinion about it, feel free to share in comment or visit my IG account!

Phryne remembered vividly how she met Henry Stokes for the first and last time in her life. She recently moved back to Melbourne and started her private detective business. Her first clients were usually wealthy and hired her for her famous discretion. It wasn’t different with Sir Odgen either who wanted her to find his son. Edmund Odgen was only 20 and he already had a pretty bad reputation. He loved playing cards a lot, especially in big bets. Rumor had it that his favorite place was Henry Stokes’ club.   
Of course Phryne knew who Henry Stokes was. He was the crime lord of the south and his club had a reputation for illegal gambling and drinks. Also like every other gangster he didn’t like when someone interfered in his business. She was perfectly aware of the risks she took when she entered the club with full of criminals. That’s why she always carried her pearl-handed revolver in her purse after all.  
She was wearing a stunning red dress with a flirty cleavage which probably wouldn’t have been approved by Aunt Prudence but it just made the effect she wanted to. Every eyes in the club were on her. She approached the bar with confident steps and she was quite aware that her butt looks dynamite as she did so. She even heard some murmuring from behind her back. She ordered a martini and looked around the place.  
In one corner of the room a few men played cards and roulette and behind them there was a huge curtain. Phryne assumed that behind the curtain must be the VIP section. Suddenly she felt that someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and a well-dressed and rather illuminated young man was sitting next to her a little bit closer than she felt comfortable.  
‘You must have come to the wrong address, Miss.’ His breath smelled of alcohol. ‘You are way too pretty for this rat hole.’ He said and eyed her up and down insolently.   
‘Actually I’m here to play cards.’ Phryne forced a cheerful smile on her face. He probably didn’t expected that because he just stared at her for a while with his mouth open.  
‘We are not playing checkers here, I’m afraid.’ He giggled.  
‘That’s quite alright Sir, I prefer poker anyway.’ Phryne said lightly which made the man’s mouth open again.  
‘Er…’ he stuttered. ‘You shouldn’t play with these boys, Ma’am. They are shady fellows.’ He whispered the last part.  
‘Don’t listen to him, Miss.’ another drunk visitor of the club appeared next to Phryne. ‘We can behave in the presence of a lady.’ His manner was quite ingratiating, it made Phryne sick. ‘Please, join us.’ He said and led her to a table where a few men were already sitting. They greeted her suspiciously.  
‘This is ridiculous, I won’t play with a damn woman.’ One of the bad-looking players growled unfriendly. ‘And I’m quite sure, Henry wouldn’t let this either.’ He glanced at the curtain behind him.  
‘It’s alright, Nail.’ Said the man who invited Phryne to the table. Nail real name was actually Neill Howards. Phryne heard that he was named to Nail after he beat nails in his victim’s eyes.  
‘Don’t call me like that in front of her.’ He hissed. ‘She could be a sneak.’ He said with disgust in his voice.  
‘I can assure you that I’m only here to play poker, gentlemen.’ Phryne said with a kind smile and waved a couple of bills in her hand.  
‘I will be personally responsible for her.’ Phryne’s new friend said and Nail nodded grudgingly.   
Although Phryne was bored of every card games she was excellent in most of it. When she was little it was almost the only way she could spend some time with her father and she became quite an expert in it. She tried to lose a few rounds to gain the company’s trust but she was afraid that she would run out of money before she could get some information from them.  
‘You haven’t told us yet, Miss Fisher what a sophisticated lady like you doing here in our place.’ One of the players asked Phryne at some point. ‘You can surely play cards in more decadent clubs.’ He added and everyone turned towards her with interest.  
‘I was looking for a friend of mines actually.’ Phryne giggled and forced embarrassed blush on her face. ‘His name is Odgen, do you know him?’ The men around the table glanced at Nail.  
‘Why do you want to know?’ Nail asked her suspiciously.   
‘It’s quite personal, I’m afraid.’ Phryne answered with fake embarrassment. Nail studied her for a while with narrowed eyes.  
‘You know what, Miss Fisher?’ Suddenly he said. ‘I have a proposition for you. I’ll tell you everything you want to know about your boyfriend, if you beat me in poker.’ He smiled widely at her showing his yellow teeth.   
This is how it happened that Phryne won all of the money of an infamous gangster. Nail was furious. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at her.  
‘You filthy woman, you will regret this!’ He shouted. Phryne took out her tiny pistol too.  
‘I don’t think so.’ She said and aimed at Nail when they heard the curtain behind them open. A tall and well-dressed gentleman stepped out and studied them with interest. His appearance reflected power and strength. “He must be Henry Stokes” Phryne thought to herself. He had a charming look and was much more handsome than she thought he must have been.  
‘What on Earth is going on here?’ He asked calmly but his gorgeous blue eyes were flashing menacingly.   
‘This woman is a sneak and a cheater.’ Nail said angrily. ‘She cheated in poker, won all my money and asked too many questions.’ Stokes looked at Phryne with admiration which made her tingling inside.  
‘Well, first of all, it’s not too hard to beat you in poker, Neill, you are a terrible player.’ Stokes said. His voice was soft and masculine at the same time. ‘Second of all let me be the judge if she is really a sneak.’ Nail cursed quietly as he lowered his weapon. Stokes nodded and held out his arm towards Phryne like a real gentleman. She lowered his pistol too and accepted his arm. She heard that everyone whispered behind their backs and she even caught Nail’s hateful look.  
Stokes led her in a room that looked like an office. He made himself comfortable in a big chair next to an antique table and lighted a cigar.   
‘Please sit down, Miss Fisher.’ He pointed at the chair in front of him. Phryne sat down but she was still grasping her pistol. ‘Don’t worry, you won’t need that.’ He glanced at the weapon. ‘It is not my habit to kill women, whatever my enemies say about me.’ He looked at Phryne kindly. Somehow she felt she could trust his word so she put back her pistol in her purse.  
‘It is an honor for me to finally meet the famous lady detective.’ He looked at Phryne amusingly and poured a glass of whiskey for her and himself.  
‘Same here, Mr Stokes.’ Phryne smiled kindly at him and raised her glass before she drank its content.  
‘I bet.’ Stokes laughed and sat back in his chair. His laugh was incredibly attractive and toxic at the same time. He looked at Phryne with pleasure. She was quite sure that he was just picturing her naked in this moment. ‘I heard you were looking for someone.’ He added in a more serious tone.  
‘One of your costumers, his name is Odgen.’ Phryne answered sincerely. Stokes studied her face through the cigar smoke for a while before he answered. He was obviously measuring if he could trust her or not.  
‘And you thought you just chassed here in your pretty legs and every bird will sing for you?’ He gave her a half smile which made his face incredibly handsome. ‘You know that there are some pretty dangerous chaps there who couldn’t hesitate to break your little neck.’  
‘You don’t know me yet, Mr Stokes but I can be quite dangerous myself.’ Phryne leaned a little forward so he could get a glimpse of her bold cleavage and her French lingerie under it.  
‘I have no doubt, Miss Fisher.’ He stared shamelessly at her chest and smoked deep from his cigar.  
‘I actually thought that you might help me, Mr Stokes.’ Phryne added his name in a humming voice. Judging by his face, he liked it very much.  
‘Why do you think I know where this guy is?’ He gave her another irresistible smile.  
‘You don’t?’ She asked back challengingly. Stokes let out a small laugh which made Phryne’s heart to skip a beat.  
‘I can ask around perhaps.’ He answered and put his feet on the table while he was smoking. ‘I have one condition though.’ He paused for a moment and looked at Phryne again. ‘You have to have dinner with me.’ He gave her an adorable smile which probably made most of the women’s knees shacking. ‘Although I understand that a lady in your status wouldn’t find too appropriate to spend time with me.’ He added apologetically and shrugged his shoulders.   
‘On the contrary, Mr Stokes.’ She answered cheerfully. ‘That would be my absolute pleasure.’ Stokes looked at her with surprise. His blue eyes brightened and his face became full of life. Phryne was quite sure that she has already seen this gorgeous pair of eyes but she couldn’t remind where exactly.  
‘Follow me then, Miss Fisher.’ He offered his arm again and led Phryne to another section of the building above the club. They sat down in a nicely furnished dining room and she heard that Stokes ordered one of his men to bring dinner for them. While they were eating they didn’t talk about business at all. Stokes was surprisingly intelligent and enlightened. Phryne felt easy to have a conversation with him. They talked about art and all the cities they visited in their life. She would say he was in his late forties but his talking and gestures were still energetic like a younger men’s. They talked, drunk, flirted and laughed a lot. They didn’t even notice that they were sitting at the table for hours.  
‘I must say, Miss Fisher, you are an incredible woman.’ Stokes looked at her adorably and lighted a cigar. ‘I haven’t had such a good time since my wife passed away.’ The memories darkened his face a little. Phryne touched his hand gently.  
‘Please call me, Phryne.’ She said kindly. Stokes raised his head and looked deeply in her eyes.   
‘Dear Phryne.’ He said and kissed her hand gently. For the last hours she totally forgot that she was sitting next to a dangerous criminal. She could only see a man, a very attractive and desirable man. Now that he touched her hand and started to place kisses all over her arm, an alarm sounded in her head.  
‘Mr Stokes…’ she said weekly.  
‘Henry…’ he said in a husky voice and started to kiss her neck which made her even weaker. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Phryne. Their faces were only inches apart. ‘I can stop, you just have to say it.’ But Phryne didn’t want him to stop. Stokes reminded him someone or something she hasn’t understood yet but she knew she wanted it badly.  
He picked her up lightly like he would carry a pillow and put her on his bed gently. As they freed themselves from their clothes they started to discover each other’s body. He was a passionate and yet gentle lover with great appetite. He proved to be an expert in love making and gave pleasure to her in a lots of surprising ways. The night was more than satisfying and it seemed they couldn’t get enough of each other. Phryne hasn’t feel this way with any of her lovers ever since.  
When she woke up the next morning he was still sleeping peacefully next to her without being covered by anything. He was a gorgeous man indeed and she stared at his muscular, naked body with pleasure and appreciation. She had to remind herself though that their night together couldn’t happen again. The circumstances were quite far from ideal.   
As she was thinking of that Henry opened his eyes and gave her one of his devilishly attractive half smiles. Phryne smiled back playfully and his hand was already exploring her naked body under the blanket. She let out a luscious moan as he reached the most sensitive parts and before she could even react Henry was already between her legs and gave her pleasure with his tongue too. Her orgasm was so intense that she grabbed Henry’s hair wildly as she experienced it. He groaned and a few moments later she felt him inside her. Phryne rolled over so she could be on the upper position and they could see each other’s face. He lifted his upper body and bit her shoulder passionately while they were moving their hips rhythmically. Phryne screamed rather loudly as she reached the highest level of pleasure again and she heard him saying her name in his husky voice.  
For a few minutes they were just lying next to each other and gasping for air. Then Henry lit a cigarette while Phryne put her face on his chest and caressed him gently.  
‘I don’t want you to leave.’ Suddenly he said and looked at Phryne seriously.   
‘We would probably starve to death, darling.’ She smiled at him kindly. ‘And you know we both have our own lives.’ He didn’t answered just smoked his cigarette thoughtfully.  
‘I could finish this whole business and marry you.’ He said and kissed her fingers gently.  
‘But I don’t want you to do that.’ Phryne placed a kiss on his mouth.   
‘So that is all we got?’ He asked.  
‘I’m afraid so.’ She answered and there was silence for a while.   
‘Then you owe me another round, woman.’ Finally he said and rolled on the top of Phryne who giggled lusciously. 

Couple of days later Phryne got an interesting phone call from Sir Odgen. His son returned home safe and sound and he claimed that Miss Fisher was the one who found him and brought him home. He was so grateful that he offered Phryne twice of her usual price. To his surprise Phryne didn’t accept any money.  
‘Thank you, Henry dear.’ Mr Butler heard her whispering after she placed back the speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The next episode will bring us back to the present investigation. Jack and Phryne visit Henry Stokes to get some information about the murders.  
> Stay tuned!


	10. 10th

‘Are you sure is it a wise thing to go with your car, Jack?’ Phryne asked after they exit the station and Jack headed to his police car. ‘I think it would be wiser if we didn’t go under the flag of the police.’   
‘Fine, we are going with your car but I’ll drive.’ He held out his hand for Phryne’s key.  
‘Not a chance, Jack.’ Phryne laughed mockingly and jumped in the driver seat of her car. Jack rolled his eyes resignedly and sat next to her. He didn’t like her driving style too much and that was an understatement. She was too bold, energetic and put herself in dangerous situations too often. In other words, she drove like she lived.  
‘You never told me you know Henry Stokes, Miss Fisher.’ He said while Phryne made a pretty dangerous maneuver to bypass a truck.  
‘It didn’t come up.’ Phryne said shortly without answering the question. She didn’t feel comfortable to share with Jack the nature of her relationship with Henry. Although she had a feeling that he would figure it out anyway while they will interrogate him. ‘About a year ago he helped me to find a missing person.’  
‘Is that all?’ Jack asked. It was hard to believe that a powerful gangster helped her out in an investigation just like that.  
‘I’m afraid I can’t tell you more, Jack.’ She answered. In the past she might have shared more with him but since their relationship was going through on a rough path she decided not to make things worse. Even if Henry was ancient history as far as she could tell.  
Jack only nodded. They had a tacit agreement about when Phryne did something illegal or scandalous she didn’t share too much details. For the first time Jack wished she would, because it couldn’t be possibly worse than he imagined it in his head.  
They arrived at Stokes’ club in the early afternoon so it obviously wasn’t open. Jack has been here a few times already because of other investigations and he knew where Stokes greeted the visitors. They knocked on the door opening from an alley and a tough-looking man opened the peephole.  
‘We are here to see Henry Stokes.’ Jack showed his badge and the man eyed them up and down.  
‘Sorry he is not here.’ He said sternly and closed the peephole.   
‘Tell him that Phryne Fisher is here.’ Phryne yelled but she didn’t get any answer. They were about to give up when they heard the door opening.  
‘He is receiving you in his office.’ The tough man said and led them to Stokes’ office where Phryne met him for the first time.  
As soon as she saw him, her heart began to pound violently. He was more handsome than she remembered. He was sitting on his chair, smoking his cigar thoughtfully but when he saw Phryne his face brightened and gave her an irresistible smile.  
‘Miss Fisher, to what do I owe this pleasure?’ He greeted her like old friends do and placed a kiss on her cheek. Phryne felt that his legs became weak as she felt his breath on her neck and his familiar scent. It seemed that he didn’t even notice Jack who was scuffling nervously next to her.  
‘We are here on official business, Henry, I’m afraid.’ Phryne said and glanced at Jack who looked at her questioningly. “Henry?!” Jack raised his eyebrows towards Phryne. He had a bad feeling about the nature of their relationship.  
‘Oh, I see, you brought a copper with you.’ Henry said bitterly without greeting Jack.  
‘I don’t think I have to introduce, Inspector Robinson.’ Phryne said and looked at the two men who were staring at each other sullenly.   
‘We have a history with the Inspector, Miss Fisher but I’m afraid it is not as pleasant as ours.’ Stokes said without breaking the eye contact with Jack. One could even cut the tension between them.   
Phryne studied them with interest for a while. She hadn’t noticed the similarity between the two men so far but now that they were standing next to each other she found it really fascinating. Although Stokes was at least ten years older than Jack she couldn’t really tell that by simply looking at them. They were both men in their prime, attractive and desirable. Their postures, their gestures and even their dulcet, yet masculine voices were quite similar. Suddenly Phryne realized where she has seen Henry’s blue eyes before, those were exactly like Jack’s which is quite rare between two people who are not relatives. Then it hit her all of the sudden, that she saw Jack in Henry from the first time she met him.  
‘Are you still investigating murder cases, Inspector?’ Stokes broke the silence and poured himself a drink. He didn’t offered any drinks to Phryne and Jack. ‘I can assure you, I didn’t kill anyone lately.’ He added and sat back on his chair with his drink and cigar.  
‘Do you know a person named King, Mr Stokes?’ Jack asked with a stiff face. Stokes continued smoking his cigar pensively.  
‘Are you accusing me with something, Inspector? Because I only let you inside my home to see Phryne again. Even if I imagined more intimate circumstances for our reunion.’ He winked at Phryne who saw that Jack clenched his fist and his ears became red. She was afraid that Jack might punch Henry before they could get any information from him.  
‘We can either talk here or bring you in the station in handcuffs, Mr Stokes.’ Jack said sternly. Stokes stared at him pensively for a while then glanced at Phryne.  
‘Please, Henry.’ She stepped a little closer to him. ‘He was one of your costumers here.’ Stokes looked at her while he was smoking with narrowed eyes. He seemed like he was considering his options.  
‘I haven’t seen him around lately.’ He was talking to Phryne. ‘Was he naughty?’ His warm voice brought back some really good memories to her but she shooed them as soon as they came.  
‘He is currently in police custody for murdering his father.’ Jack answered sternly. ‘He claimed to have serious debts towards you and possibly blame a murder on him.’ Stokes started to laugh. Phryne still remembered his warm and sexy laugh but this one wasn’t one of them. It was rather sarcastic and hostile.  
‘And that’s why you are here, Inspector?’ He was still laughing. ‘To get to know if I really murdered the poor man for his son’s debt? Do you know how many people owe me in this city?’ He added the last part rather furiously, stood up and leaned closer to them. He was sincerely upset. ‘I am actually not that surprised that you with your copper brain think so. But Phryne? I thought you know me better than this.’ His voice became softer as he talked to Phryne but there was disappointment in his eyes. Phryne felt Jack’s gaze on herself like it was burning her.  
‘He also told us about a murder in Tasmania.’ Jack continued in his official voice. He was trying not to think about how well exactly Stokes know Phryne.  
‘I have no business in Tasmania since the war, Inspector.’ He spread his arms innocently but Phryne discovered a slightly hesitation in his voice.  
‘Then how do you explain that a girl in Tasmania disappeared and her sister started to look for her in your property in Melbourne?’ Jack raised his voice a little. He seemed more annoyed by Stokes minute by minute.  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Inspector.’ Stokes stood up and walked to Jack. ‘But in my house no one talks to me like that, especially not a police officer.’ They were now quite close and stared at each other furiously. Phryne saw from the corner of her eyes that a few men appeared in the door.  
‘I will come back with a warrant then and my colleagues will rummage this place upside down.’ Jack said threateningly but Stokes just let out a mean laugh.   
‘Be my guest, Inspector.’ He said and they stared at each other with piercing eyes for a while. Phryne couldn’t help herself but she found both men incredibly attractive right now. She was wondering what would happen if they could transfer the energy of rage into something more pleasant.   
Suddenly two tough men appeared at Jack’s shoulders and he decided to stop the staring contest and leave. Phryne wanted to follow him but Stokes stopped her.  
‘Phryne, a word.’ He said and gestured her to stay. The two men accompanied Jack outside. He looked back at Phryne with an annoyed impression on his face. Henry poured whiskey for both of themselves and handed one glass to her. Then he made himself comfortable in his chair again and lit another cigar. Everything felt strangely the same like when she met him for the first time.  
‘Will you tell me why did you bring the copper here?’ His voice was now calm and warm but Phryne discovered annoyance in it.  
‘We are working together on this case.’ Phryne sipped her drink. She hated when she had to explain herself. Henry didn’t answer for a while just smoked his cigar thoughtfully.  
‘Do you seriously think that I killed that man?’ His blue eyes examined her face.  
‘I think you have information you withhold on purpose.’ Phryne looked deeply in the blue eyes. ‘Are you telling me now what is it?’ Henry smoked deeply his cigar before he answered.  
‘Since you are here on business matter, Miss Fisher, I will ask you the same what I usually do from my business partners.’ His voice was ice cold. She suddenly saw the gangster in him. ‘What’s in it for me?’ He looked at Phryne challengingly.  
‘I’m not here to beg you, Henry and I’m certainly not like your so called business partners.’ She said sternly. ‘We are investigating after the death of three people and if you don’t have any information to share, I’ll just walk out of this room.’ For a couple of minutes they just stared at each other, then Henry’s face became tame. He started to laugh. His laugh was the same as it used to be, whole-hearted and irresistible.  
‘This is the Phryne I know and love.’ He looked at her the same way he did when they were in bed and he asked her to marry him. The memories made Phryne’s face softer but she tried to stay committed to her case.   
‘So? What’s your answer?’ She asked. Henry studied her face with pleasure before he answered. He was obviously impressed by how she handled the situation.  
‘I’m afraid I have to disappoint your Inspector friend, dear. Neither I nor my people committed those murders.’ He looked deeply in Phryne’s eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. ‘Although I heard rumors from Tasmania about an extremely delicate matter which I’ve been recently involved too in.’ He stood up and walked next to Phryne. He was so close that she even felt his familiar scent. ‘When powerful and dangerous people ask you to do something for them, you don’t ask too many questions.’ He lowered his voice a little and leaned closer to Phryne. She saw a slight of fear in his blue eyes. ‘I use an old chemical factory as a storage for my delicate goods and those people asked me to use this building.’  
‘Did they tell you why they needed that exact place?’ Phryne asked.  
‘As I’ve said, they are ruthless and powerful. I didn’t wish to bid defiance to them.’ He looked at Phryne for a while before he added. ‘And you shouldn’t do that either.’ His voice was husky and full of honest concern.  
‘Who are those people, Henry?’ She asked but he only shook his head.  
‘Where I come from, people only call them the “Chimici”.’ He only said.  
‘The Chemists?’ She asked with widened eyes. She wasn’t surprised that he was afraid of them. The Chemists was an extensive criminal band, you could find them all over the world. They were famously brutal and none of them was ever caught by the police. They got their name from the fact that they developed combat gases during the war somewhere in Italy. Rumor had it they didn’t stop ever since and they cut out everyone in their way.   
‘Stay with me.’ Suddenly Henry said and took her hand. Phryne’s heart skipped a beat as she felt his fingers on her hand. ‘I can protect you.’ He looked lovingly in her eyes. She felt weakness in her knees. Henry Stokes was the kind of person who, if he wanted something, took it.   
‘I can’t, Henry.’ She said and looked away. Henry studied her face with narrowed eyes.  
‘Because of him?’ He asked huskily. ‘I could tell by the way he looks at you that you are not strictly business for him.’ He gently touched her chin and turned her face towards himself. ‘Am I right?’  
‘I have to go, Henry.’ Phryne released Henry’s hand. Their faces were inches apart and she felt his warm breath on her lips. But now when he looked at him, the only thing she could see was Jack’s face.  
‘I think that answered my question.’ He said resignedly and sit back on his chair. ‘I believe you can find the way out yourself.’ He didn’t look at her just poured another drink for himself. Phryne left without saying anything else. As she exited the room she heard an awful noise from behind. It was like someone threw and crashed a crystal glass on the wall.

Jack walked furiously up and down in front of Stokes’ club. He couldn’t believe that Phryne had something to do with the most dangerous criminal of Melbourne. Those looks that they shared with each other made him clear that their relationship was quite intimate.   
He knew perfectly well that Phryne was a liberal-minded, modern woman, especially if it was about romances. Among other things, this liberalism kept him from initiating a romantic relationship with her. He was sure that his jealousy would poison their relationship sooner or later and he didn’t want to risk that.   
But this time it wasn’t just about the question of jealousy. Stokes represented everything that Jack was fighting against. He wasn’t just a criminal, he had also power to eliminate everything he didn’t like. Jack was awfully worried for Phryne in this moment. His badge wasn’t enough to enter the building anymore but perhaps his gun can help him this time. Even if he would lose his job, it would worth it because he could save the woman he loved.  
He was about to grab his weapon and kick the door when Phryne’s slim figure appeared there. Jack felt a huge relief. He wanted to greet her with a sarcastic comment but when he saw her upset face he decided against it.  
‘We have to see Annie Foster, Jack.’ She said seriously as she got in the car. ‘I’m afraid she is in terrible danger.’


	11. 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't find anywhere when the domestic gas was started scenting, so please just handle this little detail as a creative freedom.

Phryne quickly shared with Jack about what she found out from Henry Stokes. She was driving even faster and fiercer than usual and Jack needed to cling strongly on his seat while he was listening to her.  
‘Do you think he was telling the truth or he just wanted to distract us while he hop it?’ He said in a slightly sarcastic tone. It could have been very convenient for Stokes to blame all of the murders on a secret society and yet it seemed that Phryne trusted in that damn gangster.  
‘I wouldn’t take any chances, Jack.’ Phryne sighed. She was awfully worried that another murder happened while they spent time in Henry’s club. Of course he could have lied to her but somehow she felt she could trust him.  
‘And he told you all these things just like that?’ Jack asked. Although he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the answer.  
‘For the sake of an old friend, I assume.’ Phryne answered innocently while her gaze was focusing on the road. Jack as a police officer has already learned that criminals like Henry Stokes needed more than a friendly handshake to share information about their business. From her answer he felt even more frustrated.  
‘You know, Miss Fisher.’ He started with an indignant tone. ‘Your ability of choosing the worst possible male partners for yourself always fascinated me.’ His sarcastic and cold voice made Phryne to turn her head towards him. He was jealous and wounded, obviously, she just didn’t have the slightest idea why. It was true that Henry Stokes’ charm still worked on her but their one-night-stand was nearly nothing compared to what she had with Jack. It was one of the deepest, sincerest and happiest relationship she ever had even if it wasn’t as sexual as she wished sometimes.  
‘It was a long time ago, Jack and you can hardly call Henry as my partner.’ She said sternly. She hated that she had to explain herself when she didn’t do anything wrong. ‘Speaking of partners, I thought you had trust in me.’ She looked at him again when she got no answer. Jack opened his mouth when he caught a glimpse of an automobile turning around the corner. He yanked the wheel just in time.  
‘I only don’t trust you when you drive, Miss Fisher.’ Jack answered, still breathing heavily.  
As soon as they arrived to Annie Foster’s home and opened the front door, they knew they made the right decision. They smelled immediately the characteristic odor of the domestic gas. They took out their weapons, even if they knew they shouldn’t fire it because of the risk of an explosion.  
‘Jack, you open the windows, I’ll go right to the kitchen.’ Phryne whispered.  
‘Be careful, our murderer could be still here.’ Jack touched her arm gently for a second and she saw honest concern in his gorgeous blue eyes. She only nodded and left with covering her face with her scarf.  
When she entered the kitchen she saw Annie Foster lying on the floor unconsciously, the remains of a teacup were scattered beside her. Phryne turned off the gas on the stove and grabbed Miss Foster at her armpits when she heard the knocks of heels behind her. She turned around and a woman in gas mask stood in front of her. She was holding a gun in her hand and was aiming at Phryne.  
‘Miss Gibson, if I’m not mistaken.’ Phryne stood up and she wanted to pull out her gun too when the woman stepped closer threateningly.  
‘I wouldn’t do that, Miss Fisher.’ She said. ‘You could easily blow us all in the air.’  
‘I can say the same about your gun.’ Phryne pointed at the revolver in her hand.  
‘I’d rather die than let this woman live.’ She said. Her voice was almost fanatic. Phryne knew she was telling the truth. Her boss would probably kill her if she wouldn’t succeed. She suddenly felt cold air on her neck. The windows were opened already and Jack must have been somewhere around here, waiting for the right moment to interrupt. She needed to play for time until then.  
‘I guess your boss wouldn’t be too happy if you mess up this one too.’ She said in a chatty voice. She noticed a shiver on the woman’s body. She must have been terrified. ‘You left behind too many traces already. They must be pissed off by now.’ Phryne took a pause and waited for the effect. The woman’s whole body tensed. ‘First, the girl in Tasmania. I assumed she witnessed something, she shouldn’t. She was executed and dropped in the river like normally but this time the flood came and the body was found too early. Important people were payed off but you forgot about the engineer who was entrust with planning the new dam. How did he find out about Miss Gibson’s body anyway?’ Phryne asked but she didn’t get any answer. Suddenly she saw Jack’s familiar figure behind the woman. She continued. ‘I assume he got some photographs from the location for his work and that’s when he spotted it. Probably he asked too many questions from the wrong person and it was decided that he must be cut out.’  
The woman in front of her still didn’t speak or move. She only heard her heavy breathing under the gas mask. From the corner of her eyes she saw Jack was coming closer.  
‘When you killed Maggie Gibson in Tasmania, you stole her personality too so you could use it in Melbourne to recreate her death here.’ Phryne paused, still no answer. ‘You came here to deal with the engineer but I think you didn’t want to really kill him. He wasn’t a member of your association but you knew him from war times because you were working together in experimenting combat gases, like phosgene. You thought he might be handy if he agreed to join. You sort of accidentally bumped into him on the street and told him all about a new material you were currently working on. You knew he would be interested as a scientific person and he also invited you in his home. But he didn’t want to join, right?’ She asked but she still got no answer just a snort from under the gas mask. Phryne knew she was right about that too.  
‘It was time for plan B. Where Maggie Gibson witnessed the dreadful murder of her neighbor and the ruthless murderer killed her too. You made sure that nobody could suspect Maggie Gibson because her alibi was that she saw a murder she couldn’t possibly commit. Except that Mr King was already dead by then, wasn’t he?’ She glanced at Jack who was only a few feet away from the woman. She knew the time has almost come.  
‘You had a solid information from Henry Stokes that the younger Mr King had serious debts and desperately in need of money. You spent already a few days as her neighbor so you knew that his son visited him every afternoon. You just had to make sure that you will call the police the right time when he is there to open the door and Miss Foster was here too to witness the whole thing.’ She paused again and she got another snort. Jack was at his place and waited for the right moment. Even if she couldn’t smell the gas anymore, she knew they had to be very careful because they didn’t know if the concentration was still enough for an explosion.  
‘And we arrived at your biggest mistake when you left Mr King’s calculations behind. You had to stay unnoticed otherwise the suspicion would be diverted from the son. Also everyone assumed that the Maggie Gibson who witnessed a murder as the neighbor of the victim was already dead. But when you met my companion you had to improvise. You knew where the phosgene was hold because Mr King showed you.’  
At this point Phryne’s voice became furious. ‘And you knew its effect on a person because you were the one who poisoned Margot Gibson too. She was looking for her sister in Henry Stokes’ storage but the only thing she found, unfortunately for her, you.’ Phryne studied her with pierced eyes for a moment. ‘You didn’t lie to Mr King about the phosgene after all and it became quite handy at Margot Gibson’s murder. And yet you still let her run away.’ Suddenly she heard a giggle from under the mask.  
‘Do you think I didn’t plan that?’ Her laugh was ice cold. When she took off her mask Phryne was eyeing with a woman with an unnoticeable yet ruthless face. ‘Do you think that smudge in her passport was a coincidence?’ She laughed again.  
Jack decided that it was the right time to interfere. He was about to grab the woman when suddenly she turned around like she knew he was there from the beginning. She pulled out a tiny knife from somewhere and now she was aiming at Jack’s heart.  
‘Would you like to end up like poor Mr King, Inspector?’ She asked sarcastically and gave him a scary smile while she tilted her head a little. ‘Why are you surprised? I knew that Miss Fisher wouldn’t come here alone without her favorite pet.’ Jack tried to stay calm and not react on that sarcastic comment. He glanced at Phryne. Her face was anxious and he could even see how the gears activated in her brain.  
‘Do you think you can get away with this if you kill a police officer and a woman from the higher society?’ Phryne asked. The woman started to laugh again.  
‘You are clearly not familiar with my people, dear.’ She said and as she turned her head towards Phryne, Jack took the opportunity and reached for the revolver she was aiming at Phryne with. He was able to twist the weapon out of her hand but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. That damn woman stabbed him and she was about to do it again. Luckily he raised her own pistol just in time to stop her. They were staring at each other for a moment or two when Phryne appeared behind the woman with a tea kettle in her hand. She knocked her down with it so hard that she fell unconsciously on the kitchen floor.  
‘Maybe I'm not doing so well in the kitchen, but you have to admit, Jack that I can use the tea kettle.’ She said and kneeled down to Jack to check out his wound.

The nameless woman died on the way to the police station. She swallowed a tablet which killed her immediately. According to the coroner’s report it was cyanide. The police never found out her name.

A few days later Jack was heading to Wardlow for their usual post case nightcap with Phryne. He was quite nervous, his shoulder still ached like hell but he was looking forward to see her again.  
‘Good to see you, Inspector.’ Mr Butler greeted him in the door and took his hat and coat.  
‘You too, Mr Butler.’ Jack said and peered excitedly into the parlor where Phryne was already waiting for him in a stunning evening dress and whiskey in her hand. She looked breathtaking. Mr Butler disappeared into to the thin air like he usually did in these times.  
‘Jack’ Phryne’s face brightened as she saw him. ‘How is your shoulder?’ She asked while she was pouring him a drink. A few days ago Jack saved her again by reaching towards the gun that was pointed at her and it looked like he didn’t even care that he could have paid with his own life with this decision.  
‘I will live.’ He said and took a seat in front of her. ‘How is Miss Williams?’  
‘She is great. She was lucky, Hugh found her just in time and the poison didn’t reached her lungs. I may bring her to the mountains in July that would help her to regenerate.’ Phryne sighed with relief as she took a seat close to him. Jack smiled. Despite her lifestyle Phryne was an incredibly caring person and she always put her loved ones on the first place. It was one of the many things he loved about her.  
‘That is good news.’ He smiled at her adorably and clinked glasses. They took a sip from their drink without breaking eye contact.  
‘I talked with Mr and Mrs Gibson yesterday.’ Jack sighed. It was never easy to talk with the victim’s relatives, especially those who lost two daughters. ‘They identified Margot Gibson’s body and confirmed everything we found out about their murders. Apparently Maggie Gibson was working as a teacher in the University of Tasmania which is placed next to the North Esk River in Launceston. One day she didn’t come back from work. That is all we know about her. I spoke to the police in Launceston, they will start an investigation.’  
‘What about her sister?’  
‘After the flood there were too many missing person to look for and the local police didn’t have enough sources for that. So she decided to take the investigation in her own hand.’ Jack shrugged.  
‘How did she know about the address?’  
‘We don’t know that for sure. She didn’t tell her parents about it. Perhaps she did something illegal for the information.’ Jack sipped his drink thoughtfully. ‘I assume the Launceston police will look into it.’ Phryne nodded pensively. Jack had a feeling that Phryne won’t let this case alone that easily.  
‘Were you able to find out anything about the Chemists?’ She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
‘We raided Stokes’ storage but of course it was all cleaned up by the time we arrived.’ He said bitterly. Phryne gave him an innocent look. Of course Henry was protecting his business and probably his life too.  
‘Are you going to interrogate Henry Stokes again?’ She asked carefully.  
‘I have to, I’m afraid, even if it will be a waste of time.’ Jack rolled his eyes then sipped his drink. ‘Perhaps he would tell more for an old friend.’ He looked at Phryne meaningly.  
‘Perhaps.’ Phryne said then smiled at him kindly. She knew perfectly well that Jack didn’t support her relationship with Henry Stokes but he would never dare to tell her what to do. Not like Henry did it a few days ago. ‘But I have already chosen my side and he knows that.’ A smile slid across Jack’s face which Phryne found quite adorable.  
‘I’m glad to hear that Miss Fisher.’ Jack said in a warm, gentle tone which always made Phryne’s heart to beat stronger. Her other lovers and flings seemed little embers compared to the fire his one single smile meant to her.  
‘Dot noticed you left your toothbrush here the last time you were here.’ She purred and crossed her legs which revealed quite a big part of her shapely knees. Jack felt that his entire face was burning. ‘Didn’t you just plan to stay overnight, Inspector?’ She leaned closer and bit her lower lip. This gesture always drove Jack crazy. ‘Because I’d love to hear more Shakespeare sonnets.’ Her half smile made even more obvious what she was referring to. Suddenly Jack felt the urge to loosen his tie immediately otherwise he would suffocate.  
‘You can keep the toothbrush, Miss Fisher but I’m afraid I won’t use it tonight.’ He cleared his throat and looked away to resist the temptation of grabbing her face and kissing her passionately.  
‘The toothbrush has to wait for the right moment then.’ She smiled at him kindly but there was disappointment in her eyes. ‘Let’s just drink to that for now.’ She said it more cheerfully and raised her glass. After they clinked and emptied their glasses, Phryne took out the chess board again.  
‘Then please stay just for another chess party, Jack.’ She smiled and poured themselves another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment here or my IG account, I would love to hear about your opinion!  
> If you liked this, please check out my other fics here or follow me on IG!


End file.
